


Long Way Home

by michirukaiou7



Series: The Long Way Home [1]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Shounen-ai, Vampires, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 24,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aveva lasciato casa sua che era poco più di un ragazzino: aveva riempito una sacca con i suoi vestiti, qualche libro, una foto incorniciata, e se l’era messa a tracolla."</p><p>Missing moment di TRC, perché segue le vicende di Seishiro riempiendo i miliardi di buchi lasciati dalle CLAMP - e divetando quindi, per forza di cose, un What if? di TRC.<br/>Scritta per la Mezza Tabella Maledetta (http://community.livejournal.com/mezza_tabella/) su TRC Seishiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'inizio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 01. Addio](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

Aveva lasciato casa sua che era poco più di un ragazzino: aveva riempito una sacca con i suoi vestiti, qualche libro, una foto incorniciata, e se l’era messa a tracolla.  
Sua madre, la splendida donna che lo aveva cresciuto, aveva messo il broncio, ma nulla aveva potuto contro la determinazione del suo primogenito; eppure, il giorno in cui si erano salutati, era riuscita a metter da parte per un istante il suo malumore: gli aveva stretto le braccia al collo ed aveva premuto la guancia contro la sua.   
Lui aveva chiuso gli occhi, una volta tanto, inspirando il profumo di cipria e camelie che sua madre si portava sempre dietro, pensando per la prima volta che gli sarebbe mancato. La strinse a sé, sollevandola un po’ da terra (senza sforzo, poiché la donna era esile come la carta e già più bassa di lui, ancora solo un adolescente) – Tornerò, prima o poi.  
Lei aveva sospirato appena e si era sciolta dall’abbraccio, sorridendo – Certo.  
Sapevano perfettamente che non sarebbe successo.  
L’altro addio fu ben più drammatico: Fu-chan lo guardava dalla porta della sua stanza, mordendosi coraggiosamente il labbro inferiore per non piangere.  
Seishiro gli si era avvicinato e aveva posato una mano sul capo arruffato, accarezzandolo – Ciao, Fu-chan. Comportati bene e pensa alla mamma: adesso sei tu l’uomo di casa!  
Il bimbo, di appena sette anni, annuì energicamente, ma due lacrimoni rotolarono giù; si vergognava tantissimo di piangere davanti al suo fratellone, ma non riusciva a trattenersi: non aveva mai conosciuto il papà, e la figura di riferimento di quella casa non era certo stata sua madre, bellissima ma assolutamente negata nel suo ruolo di genitrice. Era Seishiro che, a soli sette anni, lo aveva aiutato ad imparare a camminare, mentre Setsuka sorrideva deliziata da quello spettacolo adorabile; era Seishiro, come un papà, che lo aveva accompagnato al primo giorno di scuola insieme alla mamma, ed era lui che, già a nove anni, aveva imparato a cucinare. Era lui che, la sera, gli si sedeva accanto, sul letto, leggendogli non le favole, ma i suoi libri di viaggio preferiti, ed era con lui che, nelle giornate in cui la mamma era fuori a lavorare, parlava di quando sarebbero stati grandi e sarebbero andati anche loro a fare quei viaggi in giro per il mondo; era Seishiro che lo aiutava a fare i compiti, era Seishiro che… che era il suo niisan, ed ora non riusciva ad immaginarsi in quella casa senza di lui.  
Era stato arrabbiatissimo, il giorno in cui Seishiro si era procurato quello strano amuleto ed aveva detto che gli avrebbe permesso di raggiungere la Strega delle Dimensioni, che gli avrebbe dato il potere di spostarsi attraverso i mondi; Seishiro-niisan non poteva andarsene così, era troppo presto! Quei viaggi dovevano farli insieme, non era giusto che lui partisse e lo lasciasse lì da solo! Poi però suo fratello gli aveva spiegato che, quando anche lui fosse stato più grande, sarebbe potuto andare anche lui dalla Strega, e si sarebbero incontrati di sicuro, in uno dei loro viaggi. Non era stato d’accordo, ma non aveva potuto farci niente: Seishiro-niisan era così, e lui lo ammirava tantissimo, anche per quello.  
Ricordava ancora com’era stato accarezzare i capelli del suo fratellino, sottili, folti e sempre scompigliati; Fu-chan tremava un po’ e si disse che forse aveva chiesto troppo ad un bambino così piccolo; si era chinato e l’aveva preso in braccio, ed il bimbo gli si era aggrappato al collo, piangendo piano.  
– Non è mica un addio vero, Fu-chan – gli aveva sussurrato – Appena sarai grande, potrai partire anche tu: pensa che bello, girare per i mondi, andare a caccia di cose strane!  
– E ci vediamo ancora, poi?  
Faceva tenerezza a vederlo così, con gli occhi gonfi e le guance rosse, un bambino di solito sempre allegro e scatenato, come quando giocavano agli esploratori nel bosco vicino casa – Certo, Fu-chan! E passeremo le ore a raccontarci tutto quello che abbiamo fatto fino a quel momento, sarà anche meglio che leggerlo dai libri!  
– Va bene – aveva risposto, tirando su con il naso coraggiosamente.  
Seishiro lo aveva rimesso giù, aveva recuperato la sua sacca: gli aveva baciato la fronte e, dopo un ultimo saluto alla madre, aveva varcato la soglia di casa.


	2. Esitazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 02. Ricordi](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

L’amuleto nella sua mano aveva preso a brillare, facendosi sempre più caldo.  
Sulla soglia c’era sua madre, bellissima nel suo kimono rosso, i lunghi capelli sciolti sulle spalle come seta liquida, il sorriso fisso sulle labbra color ciliegia, ma le ciglia umide e brillanti. Accanto a lei, aggrappato allo stipite della porta, Fuma si mordeva le labbra per non piangere, ma le lacrime scendevano comunque giù.  
Si ricordò, di colpo, in quella luce che si faceva sempre più forte, di quelle serate che passavano davanti al camino, lui e Fu-chan a leggere e la mamma a spazzolarsi i capelli, facendo domande sui loro libri, di quando prendeva una sacca con il cibo, una tenda e lui e Fu-chan andavano nel bosco a giocare agli esploratori, con il bambino che gli si addormentava addosso, spaventato dal buio (anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso). Quando la sua strana famigliola sedeva al tavolo, la sera, e lui spentolava in cucina, quando la mamma rincasava dal lavoro e a lui toccava lavare dal sangue quei vestiti che Fu-chan non doveva vedere…  
Per un istante, si chiese se il suo desiderio valesse abbastanza.  
Ma la luce si fece ancor più forte, e tutto sparì.


	3. Il contratto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 03. Speranza](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

La luce si spense di colpo, e a lui sembrò di cadere lentamente su un lenzuolo gigantesco ed impalpabile, che il suo peso spinse in giù, come un sacco, frenando una caduta di cui non riusciva a vedere il punto d’arrivo.  
Ad un tratto, mentre ancora tentava di analizzare quelle sensazioni, il drappo invisibile iniziò a sfilacciarsi, finché i suoi piedi non toccarono terra e, attorno a lui, iniziarono a prendere corpo delle  _cose_. Innanzitutto, degli edifici (o almeno credette che lo fossero) altissimi, fatti di ferro e vetro, e altri di carta e legno, molto più bassi, che somigliavano a case; e poi, davanti a sé, la casa più strana che avesse mai visto, davanti alla quale sostava la donna (a parte sua madre) più eccentrica che avesse mai visto.  
E  _potente_.  
Riusciva avvertire la sua forza, quieta, come un drago assopito, ma non per questo inerme, che stillava da ogni ciuffo che sfuggiva, con meravigliosa attenzione, dalla sua complessa acconciatura, da ogni ciondolo che le ornava il collo e le braccia, da ogni centimetro della sua pelle meravigliosamente candida sotto il pizzo nero del vestito.  
Sorrideva gentilmente, mentre due bimbe dai capelli bizzarri osservavano la scena dal ballatoio in legno della casa.  
– Benvenuto – disse. Aveva una voce sonora e molto bella.  
Sorrise – Lei è la Strega delle Dimensioni?  
– Sì, ma alcuni mi chiamano Yuuko. Il tuo nome?  
– Seishiro.  
– Se sei qui, Seishiro, è perché hai un desiderio da esaudire.  
– Esattamente.  
– Ma, per ogni desiderio, io dovrò ottenere un compenso adeguato.  
– Più che giusto.  
Lei sorrise ancora; lucida, ferma e cortese: sentiva che quella donna poteva essere un avversario temibile, così come un’amabile compagnona; e lui non era intenzionato ad inimicarsela in alcun modo.  
– Dimmi qual è il tuo desiderio, e io stabilirò il compenso.  
Seishiro sorrise – Voglio diventare un Cacciatore e, per fare questo, ho bisogno del potere di viaggiare attraverso i mondi.  
Yuuko, la Strega, sorrise: un ragazzo, giovane e di bell’aspetto, e con le idee ben chiare; forte, capì anche, una di quelle persone che, per ottenere ciò che desiderano, non si fermano davanti a nulla. Potenzialmente pericoloso, quindi, ma anche potenzialmente…  _utile_  – Il prezzo è molto alto – disse.  
– Mi dica quel che posso fare.  
_Deciso_.  
Sì, le piaceva.  
– Lavora per me.  
– Prego?  
– Ottenere oggetti rari e preziosi, provenienti da altri mondi, è un mio diletto personale, oltre che parte del mio lavoro – rispose la Strega, ridendo – Ma non posso spostarmi da qui; se tu accetti un contratto di lavoro con me, otterrai quel che desideri: io ti darò il potere di viaggiare, ma legato strettamente alle mie richieste di lavoro.  
Seishiro nascose una smorfia, ma Yuuko ghignò: una persona come quella non tollerava alcun controllo. Sarebbe stato piuttosto divertente…  
– Purtroppo, qualsiasi altro pagamento richiederebbe una perdita molto gravosa, per te. Come un pezzo della tua anima o del tuo corpo.  
Seishiro guardò la donna: non scherzava; gli offriva un contratto, in un certo senso, “alla pari”, vantaggioso, tecnicamente, ma non aveva mai apprezzato di dover sottostare alle richieste degli altri; ma tutta la strada fatta, le fatiche spese per trovare l’amuleto, gli anni di studio e addestramento che lo avevano impegnato per anni gli erano costati troppo, per mollare tutto così. Del resto, aveva fin troppo caro il suo corpo, per poter decidere di gettarlo via così.  
Si strinse nelle spalle – Accetto il lavoro.  
Yuuko sorrise: viaggiare per viaggiare non porta mai a niente. Molte persone, nel tempo, le avevano fatto richieste come quella: uomini e donne spesso nient’affatto determinati, ma solo desiderosi di abbandonare una vita che non li soddisfaceva, o un passato gravoso; lei li assumeva come cacciatori e, da quel momento in poi, si apriva un’ampia rosa di possibilità, un diletto per chi, come lei, conosceva perfettamente ciò che attendeva dietro il drappo oscuro del futuro.   
C’era chi non sopravviveva, a quella vita.  
C’era chi continuava a cercare, cercare, senza mai trovare quel di cui era veramente in cerca.  
C’era chi lo trovava, in una donna, un uomo, un mondo, una città, e Yuuko lasciava che il contratto si rescindesse.  
Quale sarebbe stato il destino del ragazzo davanti a lei?  
Oh, lo conosceva già, ma il divertimento sarebbe stato vedere come quel viaggiare avrebbe cambiato quell’indole arrogante e spaventosamente autosufficiente che brillava, assieme ad un sorriso sornione, su quelle labbra.  
– E sia, dunque. C’è un oggetto che desidero, su un mondo lontano. Un oggetto pericoloso, così come periglioso sarà impossessarsene. Accetti?  
– Certo.  
Yuuko sorrise: la strada del futuro si era di nuovo aperta e, con essa, una nuova speranza di cambiamento. L’aspetto più divertente della questione era, si disse mentre ghignava nel venir sparire il ragazzo, che lui non era minimamente consapevole di tutto questo.


	4. I primi viaggi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 41. Tempo](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

In fondo, quella vita non era male.  
Certo, era seccante non poter scegliere i mondi in cui recarsi, ma, del resto, non avendo un posto in particolare in cui desiderava andare, qualunque luogo andava bene; ovvio che non l’avrebbe mai ammesso con Yuuko.  
La Strega delle Dimensioni lo spediva un po’ ovunque alla ricerca degli oggetti più strani: la prima volta era stato leggermente… traumatico. Ed eccitante.

~*~

Dopo aver provato la stessa sensazione del primo viaggio, quella di essere “incartato” in un gigantesco lenzuolo, aveva toccato il suolo di una città tutta in pietra bianca, rugosa, con edifici dai tetti piatti e piccole finestre senza vetri; la carnagione della gente era di uno strano colore scuro, come l’ebano, ed indossavano tutti abiti bianchi di un tessuto semplice, quasi rozzo. Le donne, invece, portavano vesti dai colori meravigliosi, con ciondoli tintinnanti alle caviglie ed ai polsi.  
Si guardava attorno incantato, soprattutto quando le larghe vie polverose si aprirono su un’enorme piazza del mercato; Seishiro esaminò incantato ciò che i lunghi banchi offrivano: cibi stranissimi, dall’odore pungente e speziato, abiti dalle fogge incantevoli, monili, statuette votive, oggetti che non sapeva neppure nominare. Yuuko gli aveva prestato una specie di pallina da infilare nell’orecchio per capire ciò che le persone attorno a lui dicevano, qualsiasi lingua parlassero, e perciò si fece spiegare, felice come un bambino, tutto ciò che vedeva davanti a sé: alcuni erano utensili di uso domestico, altri giocattoli per bambini, altri ancora armi, oggetti che raffiguravano divinità locali e creature sacre, e così via.  
Yuuko gli aveva detto che desiderava un oggetto estremamente raro, unico, a forma di tubo, e che lui non avrebbe dovuto aprire per nessun motivo al mondo.  
Si mostrava dunque interessato davanti a qualsiasi banco che contenesse oggetti inusuali, e presto si accorse che gli era più semplice scovarli se si concentrava sulle stuoie stese ai bordi delle strade più frequentate. Si accostava a tutti i venditori e chiedeva informazioni sulla mercanzia che offrivano, libri compresi, poiché un ennesimo dono di Yuuko era stato un paio di occhiali che funzionavano allo stesso modo dell’auricolare, permettendogli di leggere qualsiasi cosa. Neppure Fuma, durante le feste di paese, si emozionava così davanti alle bancarelle!  
Ad un tratto, mentre marciava tra la miriade di mercanzia esposta, guardandosi attorno come se non avesse abbastanza occhi per osservare tutto ciò che colpiva la sua attenzione, un tizio, con il capo ed il viso avvolti in un turbante, in modo da lasciare liberi soltanto gli occhi, ancor più scuri della pelle del viso, neri come perle, gli si accostò.  
– Ho sentito che cerchi oggetti particolari, giovane signore.  
Seishiro lo squadrò, stringendo gli occhi; quel tizio era sinistro, ma poteva essere quel che cercava, dal momento non erano certo carabattole per bambini, quelle che Yuuko aveva in mente – Potrei essere interessato – rispose, circospetto.  
Le pieghe della stoffa che avvolgevano il viso dell’uomo si mossero, segno che stava sorridendo; lo condusse in un vicolo poco popolato, ed estrasse da sotto uno dei lembi della sua strana veste una specie di tubo, con un pennacchio all’estremità bombata – Questo è un oggetto che non ha prezzo, giovane signore, ma darei la vita, pur di potermene liberare.  
Quel discorso non filava, si disse Seishiro – Perché dovrei acquistarlo, dunque?  
Gli occhi dell’uomo bruciavano come fiamme, mentre parlava – Perché questo oggetto ha un potere terribile, quello di esaudire qualsiasi desiderio.  
Seishiro abbozzò un sorriso – Ah sì?

 

~*~

 

– Non pensavo che mi avresti contattato così presto, Seishiro – Yuuko parlava languidamente distesa su un divanetto, i lunghi capelli neri sparsi su un succinto kimono scarlatto – Qualche problema?  
Il ragazzo ghignò allo specchio che gli mostrava la figura della Strega – Meglio: credo di aver trovato un oggetto interessante.  
Il volto della donna si fece di colpo incuriosito – Spiegami meglio.  
Seishiro mostrò il tubo che aveva preso dallo sconosciuto diverse ore prima. Beh, normale che si concedesse un po’ di tempo per esplorare quel posto e acquistare oggetti interessanti per sé, no? Mica era uno schiavo!  
Gli occhi di Yuuko si fecero lucidi e si avvicinò di più – Dove l’hai preso?  _Non l’hai aperto_ , vero?  
Seishiro roteò gli occhi – Mi credi tanto pazzo da aprire un oggetto così sinistro da essere gettato in mano a chiunque pur di liberarsene? E, soprattutto, un oggetto  _commissionato da te_?  
Yuuko ricadde a sedere e scoppiò a ridere – Furbo come una volpe! Bene, direi che potresti anche tornare, adesso.  
– Di già? – aveva chiesto, stupito.

 

~*~

 

Era stato solo il primo viaggio della lunga serie che lo aveva portato a visitare decine di mondi diversi: aveva imparato a prendersela comoda, girando per boschi, città, villaggi in tutta calma, infilando nella sua sacca ciò che poteva interessare a Yuuko e prendendosi il tempo di esplorare a suo piacere, procurando oggetti interessanti anche per sé.  
Uno dei primi fu una bussola che segnava non i punti cardinali, ma poteva essere impostata a proprio piacimento, in modo da guidare in una direzione prestabilita; i suoi occhi avevano mandato un brillio eccitato quando l’aveva trovata e stava mettendo mano alla sacca con il denaro quando un pensiero gli aveva attraversato la mente.  
– Me ne dia un’altra.  
– Due, ragazzo?  
– Sì, due – aveva sorriso – Una per me ed una per mio fratello.  
Lo divertiva acquistare oggetti anche per Fuma, in attesa di quel giorno che sarebbe stato abbastanza grande da poter diventare anche lui un Cacciatore; pensava spesso alla sua famiglia, nelle solitarie serate che passava nelle locande, chiedendosi cosa stesse facendo Fu-chan. Ma la mattina dopo c’erano sempre nuovi impegni ed interessi a distrarlo da quelle riflessioni, con il risultato che c’era davvero poco tempo per pensare ad altro.

 

~*~

 

Trascorsero così due anni: Yuuko continuava a spedirlo qua e là e lui poteva arricchire le conoscenze che più gli interessavano; aveva imparato a combattere, a capire al volo quali oggetti avessero valore e quali no, quali potevano essere pericolosi e quali innocui, collezionato decine di libri di viaggio e di argomenti interessanti.  
Eppure, ogni volta, non provava particolare dispiacere nel lasciare i luoghi nei quali aveva vissuto anche per mesi: la durata della sua permanenza era direttamente proporzionale al suo interesse per la civiltà incontrata e ciò che essa poteva offrire a lui ed alla sua datrice di lavoro (e quasi sempre in quest’ordine, cosa sulla quale Yuuko non dubitava, ma lasciava correre amabilmente, purché ottenesse gli oggetti richiesti) e, esaurito il suo interesse e concluso il lavoro, era pronto a partire di nuovo.  
Ogni tanto Yuuko lo scrutava, come se si aspettasse un “no” alla sua richiesta di tornare, e sorrideva in modo strano quando lui si diceva pronto.  
Impiegò ancora un anno per provare, per la prima volta nella sua vita, il desiderio di fermarsi.


	5. L'incontro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 26. Incontro](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

Seishiro compì gli anni a novembre, in un paese immerso nella neve.

Yuuko lo aveva spedito lì per cercare un libro sciogli-maledizioni, ma in quella landa abbandonata era a dir poco incredibile che esistesse qualcosa di anche solo vagamente interessante, si disse il ragazzo; aveva girato a lungo, intabarrato in un mantello pesante, per le stradine innevate di quell’angolo di universo desolato, senza trovare nulla di anche solo lontanamente utile.

Come se non bastasse, nulla in quel luogo lo interessava minimamente: c’erano solo neve, freddo, nebbia e cumuli di vecchie storie e superstizioni, nient’altro; non che le favole non lo interessassero, ma si trattava di un bottino decisamene scarso per lui. E poi, soprattutto, dopo più di due mesi di ricerche, il dannato libro non era ancora saltato fuori.

 

~*~

 

Quella sera sedeva annoiato ad uno ad uno dei tavoli dell’unica locanda del paese: un edificio poco più grande di una casa, con la cucina, i bagni e la sala da pranzo al pianterreno e cinque stanzette al piano superiore; abitava lì dal primo giorno in cui era arrivato, ed era forse l’unica cosa di cui non poteva lamentarsi: la gente del posto era così placida che persino gli ubriachi non riuscivano ad essere molesti, la cucina era buona e la stanza umida, ma con un piccolo camino sempre acceso. Era seccante doversi lavare in un mastello davanti al fuoco e vivere senza l’acqua corrente e la luce elettrica, ma aveva buone letture con sé e la noia non gli era pesata, i primi tempi.

Adesso che i “primi tempi” erano però finiti, iniziava a sentire il peso della noia e dell’irritazione.

L’ostessa gli aveva appena portato la cena, quando un insolito tafferuglio si era alzato nella sala.

– Non ti azzardare mai più a toccarmi,  _uomo_!

Seishiro si voltò sorpreso: era un individuo infagottato in un vecchio mantello, quello che aveva parlato, ed era certo si trattasse di un ragazzino, sia per l’altezza che per il timbro della voce. In barba a questa ipotesi, però, il “ragazzino” aveva steso un uomo grosso il doppio di lui, che adesso lo fissava spaventato dal pavimento.

L’oste accorse, anche lui sconvolto da una situazione impensabile in un paese tranquillo come quello – Che succede, signore?

– Questo individuo mi è venuto addosso – sibilò la figura incappucciata.

L’uomo, nel vederlo, sbiancò, come se fosse una sua vecchia conoscenza – So… sono mortificato, signore… Sono-sono certo che quest’uomo non intendeva darle noia…

–  _L’ha fatto_ , però – ringhiò ancora la figura intabarrata. Sbatté con malagrazia qualche moneta sul tavolo, mostrando una mano esile, quasi da ragazza, e se ne andò a passo svelto.

Seishiro lo seguì interessato finché le ante della taverna non si chiusero alle sue spalle.

– Chi è quello sconosciuto? – chiese all’oste quando passò accanto a lui, ancora un po’ preoccupato, diretto verso il suo bancone.

L’uomo si voltò, sbiancando – Nessuno, signore.

Il ragazzo fece una smorfia divertita – Siete un po’ troppo agitato, per un semplice “nessuno”.

Il locandiere fece una risata nervosa e si rifugiò di nuovo dietro al bancone: Seishiro poté vederlo tracannare un bicchierino di liquore per rinfrancarsi, e la sua curiosità aumentò ancor di più. Purtroppo era notte, la luce nelle strade scarsa e quindi era piuttosto impensabile potersi mettere in cerca dello sconosciuto; si dedicò perciò alla sua cena e si disse che, se quel tipo era così bizzarro, di certo gli sarebbe capitato ancora di incrociarlo.

 

~*~

 

Secondo le uniche ricerche che era riuscito a svolgere, la sola collezione di libri del posto era la biblioteca privata di un conte, unico aristocratico rimasto nel paese ed unico padrone, di fatto, del luogo.

Dopo settimane di attesa, la sua richiesta di poter consultare i preziosi volumi venne accordata, e Seishiro, un mattino, ben intabarrato nel suo mantello e sotto una neve leggera leggera, si avviò verso la residenza, un edificio piuttosto malridotto che dominava la città. L’interno, per fortuna, era messo meglio, anche se arredato con uno stile troppo appariscente per il suo gusto: sembrava che il padrone di casa avesse ammassato tutti gli articoli della sua collezione lungo le pareti e nelle sale della sua dimora, notò il ragazzo storcendo il naso. Era incredibile come degli oggetti di valore assomigliassero alla paccottiglia, se messi in malo modo.

In compenso, se il corridoio e le altre stanze in cui era passato erano piuttosto freddi (il padrone di casa abitava al piano nobile e riscaldava solo le camere che utilizzava), la biblioteca era un ambiente sobrio e ben riscaldato. Seishiro vi entrò con un sospiro beato, felice di trovarsi, finalmente, in un luogo di suo gusto, ed iniziò subito a scorrere le lunghe file di libri, divise per argomento, fitte e ben ordinate, per cercare il libro che Yuuko aveva richiesto.

Ben presto, però, quel pensiero venne scalzato dai titoli interessanti che incrociava nella sua ricerca: testi di magia, storiografia, antiche credenze, miti e leggende… La già labile volontà di stanare il libro per la Strega delle Dimensioni si dissolse del tutto quando trovò un intero scaffale di diari di viaggio di uomini, sapienti, guerrieri, cacciatori ed esploratori: con gli occhi che brillavano, ne scelse uno e sprofondò nella poltrona più vicina; a differenza di tanti altri testi del genere consultati in precedenza, questo aveva una grafia nitida e piuttosto grande, tanto che terminare quel primo volume, rapito da vicende che descrivevano luoghi incredibili e creature fantastiche, gli portò via solo un paio d’ore. Lo chiuse soddisfatto e si alzò per cercare il secondo, impaziente di scoprire se il mitico tempio a cui quel cacciatore aveva dedicato tante pagine conteneva davvero le meraviglie decantate dalle leggende.

Ma, al posto del tomo, c’era un vuoto.

Seishiro si guardò attorno stupito e, solo in quel momento, notò che, al tavolo in fondo alla stanza, quello più vicino al fuoco, c’era una piccola pila di libri, ed il lembo scuro di un mantello sbucava dalla poltrona dallo schienale alto che gli dava le spalle.

_C’era qualcuno e lui non se n’era accorto?_

Assurdo: i suoi sensi non l’avevano mai tradito; doveva trattarsi di certo di qualcuno molto abile a celare la propria presenza. Sorrise, finalmente divertito: quel posto non era un totale mortorio, dunque; che si trattasse dello sconosciuto che aveva fatto baruffa nella taverna?

Si mosse silenziosamente verso la poltrona: nessuna reazione.

Possibile che fosse tanto arrogante da non degnarlo della sua attenzione, non valutandolo come una potenziale minaccia? Il pensiero appiccicò un vago senso di irritazione all’umore fino a quel momento calmo; tra l’altro,  _quel tizio aveva il libro che lui voleva leggere_.

Avanzò ancora, pronto a difendersi da un eventuale attacco, e sbirciò da sopra lo schienale la figura dello sconosciuto.


	6. Una bambola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 15. Bambola](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

Era la bambola più bella che avesse mai visto, si disse: la pelle bianca, quasi cerea, i capelli neri, lucidi come lacca, le piccole dita sottili; anche i vestiti erano da bambola: una soffice camicia di seta bianca chiusa da una giacca nera, ed un mantello lungo, tenuto a stento sulle spalle da una lunga catenella dorata che fungeva da fibbia, che avvolgeva una figura esile, quasi da ragazza, allargandosi sul velluto rosso della poltrona.

Solo che la pupattola era vera, poiché sobbalzò, voltandosi verso di lui, mostrando due occhi della più straordinaria tonalità verde che avesse mai visto.


	7. Una scoperta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 04. Bellezza](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

Nel giro di pochi istanti, quelli necessari ad incrociare lo sguardo, la “bambola” balzò in piedi, sgranando gli occhi e virando decisamente al carminio – Mi dispiace, No-non mi-mi ero accorto che c-ci fosse qualcun altro – balbettò. Aveva un fisico minuto ed era un poco più basso di lui.

Seishiro osservò incuriosito quella reazione e raccolse il libro che era caduto all’altro ragazzo: era quello che cercava lui, il secondo volume della collezione di diari di viaggio di quel cacciatore. Solo che, di colpo, non gl’interessava più così tanto – Non c’è problema – rispose placido, porgendogli il tomo.

L’altro ragazzo, arrossendo, allungò due piccole mani candide e lo prese, impacciato – Voleva leggerlo lei, per caso? – aggiunse.

– Non c’è problema – rispose ancora Seishiro, sorridendo incantato – Qui è pieno di libri interessanti.

– Oh, sì – rispose l’altro ragazzo, sorridendo radioso – Il conte è così gentile a metterli a disposizione di chi passa di qua!

– È da molto che si trova qui?

– Mio fratello ed io siamo arrivati da qualche giorno. E… e lei? – chiese, educatamente.

– Quasi tre mesi – rispose Seishiro con un sospiro – E lei è la prima persona con la quale riesco a fare conversazione.

– Oh – fece un’espressione strana, come se fosse preoccupato – Kamui-chan dice che la gente di qui non è molto affabile, ma…

– Kamui-san è suo fratello?

– Sì – rispose sorridendo; sembrava di colpo a suo agio, quando parlava di lui – Non è qui perché dice che si annoia, viene a prendermi appena fa buio.

– Qui è sempre buio! – rise Seishiro.

Anche il ragazzo ridacchiò, una risatina piccola, come se avesse paura di dare fastidio – È che mi perdo sempre, io, perciò è tanto ansioso nei miei confronti…

– Posso chiederle il suo nome?

– Oh, è vero, che sciocco – s’inchinò frettolosamente per chiedere scusa – Non mi sono ancora presentato! Mi chiamo Subaru, signore.

– Non mi dia del lei, la prego, abbiamo più o meno la stessa età, da quel che vedo – rispose sorridendo il ragazzo più alto – Il mio nome è Seishiro – il viso di Subaru s’incupì di colpo – Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?

– No, niente, non si preoccupi – sorrise ancora, ma il velo di malinconia non gli cadde dal viso – Si sarà sentito solo, durante tutto questo tempo… Lei – l’altro ragazzo sollevò un sopracciglio, divertito – T-tu – si corresse, arrossendo – Viaggi da solo? Ti sarai annoiato, in tutto questo tempo qui…

Seishiro sorrise amabilmente – Ma adesso non lo sono più, Subaru-kun.

 

~*~

La ricerca del libro venne del tutto abbandonata, e Seishiro cancellò quasi, dalla mente, quella fastidiosa questione: Subaru era un passatempo decisamente più interessante, specie perché, nonostante sembrasse una bambolina di ceramica, aveva viaggiato ben più di lui, e aveva un modo tutto suo di raccontare quel che aveva visto; sembrava di sentir parlare un bambino che aveva visitato innumerevoli parchi giochi: non esistevano pericoli o brutture, in tutto quel che narrava, ma solo incontri piacevoli, cose belle, paesaggi incantevoli e buoni ricordi.

Era… incantevole: sembrava avesse filtrato tutti gli aspetti negativi delle sue esperienze in modo da trattenere e ricordare solo quelli positivi; e la cosa che più sconvolgeva Seishiro è che tutto questo non gli dava l’impressione di avere davanti un perfetto imbecille, incapace di imparare dagli errori e dalle brutte esperienze (oh, gli era capitata gente così, nel corso delle sue peregrinazioni per i mondi!), ma una sorta di… non sapeva dirlo, né descriverlo, né paragonarlo a qualunque altra persona incontrata fino a quel momento.  
Era come trovare l'ultimo cimelio di una civiltà scomparsa, l'ultimo lembo di una natura vergine in un paese iper-tecnologico, l'ultimo esemplare di una specie estinta, e Seishiro rimase ad ascoltarlo incantato, come se l'impalpabilità do quella voce fosse più ricca di tutte le carte che li circondavano, dimenticate sui tavoli, mute e polverose.


	8. Dubbi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 36. Nascosto](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

Era trascorsa un’altra settimana, e il libro per Yuuko era stato relegato negli abissi più profondi della mente di Seishiro; in compenso, il negligentissimo cacciatore trascorreva tutte le sue giornate chiuso tra le solide e calde mura della biblioteca, dimentico della neve, della nebbia e della noia.

Con Subaru, ovviamente.

Pur avendo due modi di narrare completamente diversi, avevano scoperto che i mondi era più divertente conoscerli l’uno dai racconti dell’altro, piuttosto che dai libri; Subaru non avrebbe mai immaginato una cosa del genere, forse perché mai, nella sua lunga vita, aveva avuto la possibilità di conversare per così tanto tempo con qualcuno che non fosse suo fratello. O qualcuno che suo fratello non mettesse in fuga nel giro di qualche secondo.

Kamui-chan non lo faceva apposta, no davvero, avrebbe potuto giurarlo: era colpa sua, che era uno incapace di stare lontano dai guai, e per questo suo fratello era costretto ad essere tanto iperprotettivo; e poi, in fondo, quella vita a due gli piaceva: Kamui-chan era il suo gemello, quello che lo capiva meglio di chiunque altro, e perciò lui non correva mai il rischio di essere frainteso o di sbagliare qualcosa. E poi, se erano loro due da soli, lui non correva il rischio di fare del male alle persone…

Non aveva mai parlato così a lungo con nessun altro, al di fuori di suo fratello, e non ne aveva mai sentito il bisogno o la mancanza: se c’era Kamui-chan, tutto era a posto. Completo.

E adesso, invece, sedeva per ore ad ascoltare uno sconosciuto che raccontava… Cosa raccontava? Forse solo il mondo così come lui non l’aveva mai visto.

A Kamui-chan piaceva viaggiare per vedere le cose, o forse solo perché aveva un’indole così irrequieta da fargli venire a noia un posto dopo poco tempo; a lui piaceva viaggiare per conoscere persone nuove, anche se non gli era mai davvero possibile, chiuso nella gabbia della sua anormalità, e quindi i suoi amici erano i viaggiatori che prima di lui avevano toccato i mondi lontani: viaggiava chiuso in una stanza, sprofondato su una poltrona, con l’odore polveroso dei libri come compagnia ed il fruscio della carta come musica. E gli era sempre andata bene così.

Ma il mondo che raccontava Seishiro-san era… era diverso.

Era colore, rumore, sapore, odore, tutte cose che i libri descrivevano bene, ma che lasciavano nei suoi occhi solo le lunghe file nere sulla pagina bianca, il fruscio della carta, il sapore e l’odore appiccicoso della polvere; era come se gli avessero spalancato una finestre davanti al naso dicendo  _Guarda! Lo vedi? C’è tanto mondo, fuori dalla muraglia di un libro, che rimane lì, solo per farsi ammirare_.

E gli venne in mente che, forse, il mondo era più che stare con Kamui-chan, più che vivere sempre e solo in due, tenendo fuori tutto il resto: ma era un pensiero così spaventoso che lo cacciò subito via.

 

~*~

 

C’era un gusto speciale nel parlare a quel ragazzo: ascoltava come Fu-chan quando era bambino, come, invece di limitarsi a raccontare le cose, riuscisse a crearle al solo nominarle, come un mago che estrae gli oggetti dal suo cappello vuoto.

C’era l’incanto di due occhi che lo osservavano ma, in realtà, guardavano lontano, alle cose che descriveva, l’esilissimo legame che si veniva a creare tra un narratore ed il suo ascoltatore, retto dalla tacita fiducia del secondo, che si prestava a credere a tutto ciò che veniva detto, ed il primo, che aveva l’obbligo morale di non mentire; l’aveva imparata raccontando le sue storie preferite a Fu-chan, quella regola, e la riscopriva adesso, anche se sotto una luce diversa.

Fuma diceva di voler viaggiare per conoscere gente nuova, per stringere amicizie, per vivere l’universo intero in compagnia: lui viaggiava solo per se stesso, ed i legami umani erano spesso un fastidioso legame che poneva limiti a ciò che faceva; sin dall’inizio, aveva relegato i rapporti con gli altri al minimo indispensabile, persino con Yuuko, forse solo per pigrizia al pensiero di spendere energie in qualcosa verso cui non provava reale interesse, né vero bisogno.

Eppure adesso aspettava con ansia di rivedere un ragazzino timido, con un sorriso impacciato sulle labbra, che somigliava ad una bambola, nel suo silenzioso ascoltare, oppure un grande narratore, quando prendeva la parola per narrare ciò che aveva conosciuto.

Seishiro descriveva mondi visti e che desiderava vedere, e, per la prima volta, pensò che non aveva tutti i torti, suo fratello, a pensare che viaggiare da soli fosse noioso; per la prima volta pensò che sarebbe stato bello vedere qualcosa ed avere qualcuno a cui mostrarla.

Magari ad un’esile bambolina dai grandi occhi verdi.


	9. Un imprevisto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 11. Carta](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

Ma Yuuko Ichihara non era tipo da gradire di venir messa in secondo piano: con un ghigno adorabile, da prode donna d’affari, ricordò a Seishiro, la sera del sesto giorno trascorso improduttivamente nella biblioteca, del loro accordo.

– Non ho chiesto nulla di particolarmente complicato, in fondo – aveva detto, con un broncio che a Seishiro ricordò spaventosamente quello di sua madre quando faceva i capricci – Vorrei solo un libricino… E tu non lo cerchi neppure, Seishiro! Questa tua indifferenza mi ferisce!

– Cosa ne sai, che non lo cerco? – rispose lui, piccato.

Lei ghignò, allargando la sua seducente bocca scarlatta in un sorriso malizioso – Perché, di colpo, non ti pesa più perdere il tuo tempo in questa landa abbandonata dalla civiltà…

– Troverò quel dannato libro! – sbottò lui, perdendo per la prima volta la calma.

– Attento, Seishiro, la fretta è cattiva consigliera…

Ma la comunicazione si interruppe, perché il ragazzo aveva soffocato lo specchio che usava come strumento di comunicazione con una giacca.

 

~*~

In effetti, non c’era motivo di continuare a perdere tempo in quel posto, no? D’accordo, quel ragazzo era una compagnia piacevole, ma non era certo sufficiente a tenerlo inchiodato lì!

Beh, ci era riuscito per una settimana, in effetti, ma questo non cambiava lo stato delle cose: lui non era tipo da affezionarsi troppo alla gente, tantomeno a quella conosciuta per caso e che non gli era di alcuna utilità; forte di questi pensieri, armato del suo mantello, Seishiro si alzò di buon’ora per arrivare alla residenza del conte, determinato a stanare il dannato volume e ad abbandonare quel deserto di neve.  _Oh_!

Questi coraggiosi pensieri vacillarono un pelino davanti alla vista della sala vuota, ma si disse che aveva cose più importanti da fare, che farsi domande sul ritardo di Subaru: doveva trovare il libro, e ci sarebbe voluto parecchio tempo, vista la mole di volumi che foderava le pareti della grande biblioteca. Con un sospiro rassegnato si issò su una delle scalette ed iniziò ad ispezionare l’ultima fila del primo scaffale, determinato, stavolta, a non farsi distrarre da nulla; credette di aver vinto il fascino dei libri con la sua indomita decisione, ma si accorse presto che il motivo di tanta incuria era più che altro dovuto all’attenzione che prestava ai rumori del corridoio.

Idiozie: non aveva tempo da perdere in questa maniera!

Si rimise all’opera, scorrendo rapidamente i dorsi dei volumi, inclinando la testa al punto che gli venne il torcicollo: si massaggiò la nuca e poi riprese la ricerca, quando dei passi rapidi nel corridoio destarono la sua attenzione. Il portone si aprì e la figura intabarrata di Subaru scivolò tra le ante, sbirciando la stanza: da lassù poté seguire, non visto, come, dopo una rapida ispezione alla sala, le spalle del ragazzo si incurvarono appena davanti alla consapevolezza di essere solo.

– Subaru-kun? – chiamò, divertito – Sono quassù!

C’era qualcosa di estremamente bello nel vederlo sollevare lo sguardo e sorridere: una sensazione strana, calda, quasi soffocante, come la vampata del fuoco in un camino, che lo infastidì per un istante.

– Buongiorno, Seishiro-san. Cerchi qualcosa in particolare?

– Un libro per una mia… conoscente.

– Posso aiutarti in qualche modo?

– No, nessun problema.

– Oh… va-va bene.

Recuperato un libro, il ragazzo andò a sedersi in fondo alla sala, nella solita poltrona, ed aprì il volume; ogni tanto, Subaru alzava lo sguardo e gettava un’occhiata a Seshiro e, ogni tanto, era Seishiro a guardare nella sua direzione e a soffermarsi un istante ad osservarlo.

Ispezionata per bene l’ultima fila di quello scaffale, il ragazzo più alto iniziò a controllare quelli del ripiano inferiore: c’erano parecchi libri di magia, lì, ma non sapendo il titolo esatto di quello richiesto da Yuuko, decise di prendere tutti quelli che avevano attinenza con le maledizioni ed i contro-incantesimi e portarli giù, in modo da appuntarsi i loro titoli e chiedere delucidazioni. Ne aveva raccolti un bel po’, ed iniziavano a dargli fastidio, quando si accorse che Subaru era là sotto la scala e l’osservava imbarazzato – Posso… posso aiutarti? Almeno per tenere i libri…

Si accorse troppo tardi di essersi sbilanciato.

Mentre porgeva un volume al ragazzo con una mano, la pila che teneva con l’altra si inclinò pericolosamente verso il vuoto: istintivamente sollevò il braccio per tenere contro di sé i libri, tanto che lo spigolo del volume più in alto, per sua sfortuna fornito di angolari in metallo, gli strusciò dolorosamente un lato del collo, esattamente mentre il piede destro perdeva la presa sul piolo e, senza troppi complimenti, lo faceva rovinare a terra.

– Seishiro-san!

– Sono ancora vivo – mugugnò scocciatissimo sotto un’ondata di polvere, sollevata contemporaneamente dal tappeto e dai libri, tossendo nervosamente. Che figura di… Cercò di salvare la dignità riammonticchiando i libri e usando la scala rovesciata per rimettersi in piedi: gli facevano male le ginocchia e i gomiti, ma i vestiti non erano strappati: aveva combinato un gran bel casino. Subaru, dopo il primo momento in cui lo aveva osservato con gli occhi sbarrati dalla preoccupazione e le mani sul viso, si chinò per aiutarlo.

Lo guardò ansiosamente e poi, di colpo, iniziò a tremare.

– Via, Subaru-kun – lo rimproverò gentilmente – Non mi sono rotto niente, non è il caso di fare quell’espressione.

Ma lo sguardo del ragazzo era troppo fisso ed il verde dei suoi occhi iniziò a schiarirsi, assumendo tonalità verdastre, più simili alla giada che allo smeraldo; Seishiro si accorse di avere qualcosa di caldo e liquido che scivolava giù, lungo un lato del collo, e si portò istintivamente la mano sul punto che lo spigolo di quel dannato libro aveva graffiato, ben più a fondo del previsto, e ritrasse le dita sporche di sangue.

– Subaru-kun…?


	10. Istinto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 27. Vertigine](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

_Non lo fare_.

Sentì chiaramente questa voce nella sua testa, ma non riuscì ad ascoltarla.

Fu tutto annebbiato per un istante, poi la realtà iniziò a premere contro i suoi sensi con spaventosa violenza: i suoi sensi amplificati potevano percepire perfettamente lo scoppiettio del fuoco nel camino in fondo alla sala, i respiri che smuovevano l’aria, ma soprattutto l’odore metallico, dolciastro, del sangue che scorreva lungo il collo di Seishiro. Non era una ferita grave, solo qualche goccia, che strisciava lenta, quasi come un invito, tracciando le linee dei muscoli tesi della gola, scorrendo lenta sulla pelle bianca e scivolando sotto il collo della maglia nera.

Sentiva la gola riarsa, le labbra secche, ma la saliva stillava nella sua bocca come il veleno dalle fauci di un serpente.

 _Non lo fare, ti prego_.

Avrebbe voluto darle ascolto, a quella voce, ma la sua testa era annebbiata da una vertigine pazzesca che aveva conosciuto più volte, nella sua vita, e che ricordava bene, e gli riempiva le narici e la gola solo dell’odore del sangue, della memoria di quel gusto dolciastro, di una fame delirante ed incontrollata che aumentava, strisciando in lui come quelle piccole gocce scarlatte sul collo di Seishiro.

 

~*~

Seishiro fissò quel volto stralunato, quegli occhi che lo fissavano con lo stesso sguardo ipnotico e seducente di un serpente davanti alla sua preda; non era mai stato tale ed era sempre stato fermamente intenzionato a non diventarlo, eppure, mentre guardava le labbra pallide di Subaru schiudersi involontariamente, l’oro dei suoi occhi farsi liquido, lucido per il desiderio, invece di pensare ad una fuga, ad un qualunque modo di difendersi, di interrompere quel legame ammaliante che si era formato tra i loro sguardi, si stupì a stirare leggermente il collo, come un gatto, e a pensare semplicemente  _Sì_.


	11. Il Bacio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 42. Bacio](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

Le labbra gli si schiusero senza che se ne rendesse conto, mentre un prurito ben noto solleticava i suoi denti, infiltrandosi nelle radici dei canini come una corrente elettrica.

Seishiro lo guardava senza parlare, dritto negli occhi, e Subaru sapeva come fossero i suoi occhi in quel momento: il verde era sparito, e adesso erano perfettamente simili a quelli di un gatto che fissa la preda, gialli, enormi, la pupilla ridotta ad una linea sottile, proprio al centro di quell’iride frastagliato di riflessi dorati.

Sapeva com’erano i suoi occhi in quel momento, e ne aveva paura.

Ma Seishiro lo fissava senza abbassare lo sguardo, senza la minima traccia del terrore che sempre aveva visto sul volto di chi si rifletteva in quei suoi orribili occhi dorati; lo guardava come se lo sfidasse, o come se sapesse perfettamente che la causa di quella trasformazione era lui e questo, in un qualche assurdo modo, lo lusingasse.

Occhi negli occhi, e anche quelli di Seishiro mandavano un lieve riflesso ambrato, predatori, in un certo modo simili ai suoi.

E, prima ancora che se ne rendesse conto, Subaru gli aveva afferrato le spalle e premeva le labbra, con forza, contro la ferita che ancora stillava sangue.


	12. Abbraccio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 12. Paura](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

Non aveva paura.

Certo, avrebbe dovuto averne, visto che conosceva la natura dei vampiri: eppure, l’idea che si trattasse di Subaru, e non di una di quelle creature che aveva studiato, in un certo senso era…

 _Cosa_  era? Sapeva solo che non riusciva a smettere di fissare quegli occhi da gatto, quei riflessi screziati che sembravano muoversi come le minuscole sfoglie d’oro dei cimeli che aveva visto più di una volta: allo stesso modo la luce ne cambiava il riflesso, ed era un fascino al quale non riusciva a sottrarsi.

E no, non aveva affatto paura.

E quando Subaru gli si premette addosso, mosso da una furia che poco aveva del ragazzo gentile che aveva conosciuto, Seishiro capì, da quelle mani che gli stringevano con forza le spalle, che una minima mossa falsa poteva costargli la vita, trasformando la lenta carezza delle labbra di Subaru in un morso letale.

E invece, e non per resa, si rilassò in quell’abbraccio feroce, offrendo quasi la gola alla bocca che la cercava, famelica ma delicata, nella lenta carezza umida della lingua che premeva contro la ferita fino a farla bruciare.

E la paura era quanto di più distante dalla sua mente, in quel momento.


	13. Preda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 24. Incubo](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

Subaru si staccò con lentezza esasperante dalla sua pelle, e la presa sulle sue spalle si fece fragile, tremante; teneva il capo basso, e Seishiro poteva vedere i ciuffi sulla fronte, più lunghi, sussultare al fremito del corpo del suo padrone.

Sollevò il volto del ragazzo con la punta delle dita e vide gli occhi di nuovo verdi, la pupilla nera, liquida, annebbiata di lacrime, gli screzi verdi tremolanti come l’acqua di un lago; lasciò scivolare il palmo contro la guancia rossa ma gelata, aderendovi come l’argilla su uno stampo.

Schiuse le labbra per dire  _Non è successo niente_ , ma la porta si spalancò, come se fosse stata divelta dalla furia di un tornado, e due occhi furiosi, dorati, identici a quelli che lo avevano fissato fino a qualche istante prima, lo guardarono.

Quello doveva essere “Kamui-chan”, si disse: simile a Subaru nella snellezza, nei tratti delicati del viso, nella folta chioma scura, nella pelle candida come alabastro, ma non nell’espressione, furente come quella di una belva che vede violato il suo territorio.

– Tu – sibilò, una tonalità così bassa e ringhiante che mise in allerta, in un istante, i sensi di Seishiro: non c’erano dubbi, era lo sconosciuto della taverna, ed un avversario per niente agibile.

– Ka-Kamui-chan – balbettò Subaru, gli occhi che non riuscivano più a trattenere le lacrime – Non è colpa sua! Sono stato io…!

Non finì la frase: i due contendenti balzarono in piedi, squadrandosi come belve fameliche, valutando a vicenda la forza dell’avversario, immobili, perché ogni minima mossa poteva essere la chiave della vittoria o della disfatta.

E la parola “sconfitta” non sembrava essere contemplata, in quel duello.

Furioso come una tigre inferocita, Kamui si scagliò contro il nemico, gli occhi color oro che mandavano bagliori simili ai fulmini sul mare, quando infuriava la tempesta; aveva uno stile di lotta che Seishiro non aveva mai visto e che perciò gli era tanto più difficile contrastare: era un misto di velocità e forza che non sarebbe possibile in un umano, e se ne accorse sin dal primo affondo, fortunatamente a vuoto. Lo scaffale ed il suo contenuto si sbriciolarono come cenere, nel punto colpito, e decine di libri franarono addosso a loro, come una grandinata di sassi.

Incuranti delle suppliche di Subaru, che tentava invano di trattenere il fratello, la battaglia si spostò nella zona dei tavoli, che finirono rovesciati e scheggiati nel giro di pochi secondi; la caduta di poco prima aveva rallentato i movimenti di Seishiro, che comunque, anche al massimo della forma, difficilmente avrebbero saputo tener testa alla furia del suo avversario, che si muoveva con la rapidità di una lingua di fuoco.

Era la prima spaventosa volta che si ritrovava dalla parte del più debole: la prima che sperimentava una pioggia di colpi che riusciva a parare solo in minima parte, la prima che assaporava il gusto del suo stesso sangue, la prima che assaggiava l’amaro calice della sconfitta. Come in un incubo, si trovò messo all’angolo, come un animale in trappola sul punto di essere ucciso da un cacciatore ghignante, dalle lucide ed affilate armi in pugno.

E il colpo arrivò, dritto nello stomaco, lacerando la carne con degli artigli spaventosamente affilati, rovesciando Seishiro a terra come se fosse stato colpito da cinque coltelli.

Il dolore gli annebbiò la mente per un istante, sufficiente a dargli la piena misura che sì, stavolta era davvero finita.


	14. Lacrime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 28. Lacrime](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

– No! No, no,  _no_!

La voce singhiozzante di Subaru gli arrivava attutita dalle fitte di dolore e dalla debolezza dovuta al sangue che, lo sentiva dal modo in cui la sua schiena era inzuppata, scorreva velocemente fuori dal suo corpo.

– Perché non mi hai dato ascolto, Kamui-chan?!

– Perché sei sempre così folle da fidarti di chiunque! Cosa sarebbe successo se non fossi arrivato in tempo?!

– In tempo per cosa? Non mi aveva fatto nulla, sono io ad aver fatto del male a lui!

– Se qualcuno ti pugnalasse, Subaru, tu diresti che gli hai fatto male al polso  _per lo sforzo che ha dovuto fare per colpirti_! – ringhiò furiosamente Kamui – Andiamo via, adesso, di sicuro arriveranno i tirapiedi del conte!

– No!

Sentì le mani fresche di Subaru, lisce, accarezzargli il volto; non riusciva ad aprire gli occhi, ma capì che si era chinato su di lui, perché una lacrima gli piovve sulle labbra, mescolandosi al suo sangue.

– Non ti azzardare, Subaru!

– Non possiamo lasciarlo morire – gemette la voce di Subaru.

– Certo che possiamo, è esattamente quel che si merita!

– Non mi ha fatto niente di male, Kamui-chan – sussurrò ancora quella voce esile, l’ultima cosa che riuscì a sentire.

 


	15. Salvezza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 14. Sangue](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

Pensò che fossero lacrime, sul momento, ma erano troppo corpose e dolciastre per esserlo.

Sentì qualcosa forzare le sue labbra e pensò alle dita sottili di Subaru; quel liquido caldo scivolò nella sua bocca, riempiendola: non riusciva a deglutire, il dolore e l’insensibilità glielo impedivano, ma sentì una mano inclinargli gentilmente il capo in modo che il liquido che aveva riempito sue labbra scivolasse giù per la gola, lasciandogli un retrogusto ferroso e dolciastro, come quando, da bambino, si mordeva accidentalmente la lingua.

– Come… come hai potuto, Subaru?!

Sentì un sospiro sfiorargli la fronte – Io non voglio che lui muoia, Kamui-chan.


	16. Fuoco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 32. Dolore](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

Una scossa percorse le sue membra, come se fosse stato colpito da un fulmine.

Un dolore bruciante si impossessò di ogni singola fibra del suo corpo, infiltrandosi nelle ossa come se volesse spezzarle, stillando nei muscoli come se volesse strapparli; gli spasmi di dolore lo costrinsero ad arcuare la schiena, mentre la gola, dove solo pochi istanti prima era scivolato il sangue di Subaru, ardeva come se avesse ingoiato della lava. Con un rantolo tentò di voltarsi sul fianco ed afferrò la stoffa polverosa del tappeto, stringendola ferocemente, mentre ogni singola cellula del suo corpo implorava pietà. Gli rimaneva l’orgoglio di non gridare, anche se un suono strozzato gli sfuggì dai denti serrati con forza, tanto stretti da far sanguinare una delle gengive; sentì una mano sfiorargli la spalla destra e l’agguantò con furia, sentendo una nuova, spaventosa e quasi bestiale forza rimpolpare i suoi muscoli vibranti di dolore infuocato, irrobustire le ossa come marmo millenario.

Era come se tutto il suo corpo si stesse ribellando a quel fuoco sconosciuto, che sembrava ferocemente intenzionato a plasmarlo con una nuova materia, consumandolo come un pezzo di legno per farlo poi risorgere ad una forma diversa.

Ma, in quel momento, sentiva solo il dolore.


	17. Un nuovo addio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 25. Risveglio](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

Così com’era cominciato, quel dolore bruciante si spense, lasciando solo l’eco di un calore intorpidito nelle membra.

Fu più che aprire gli occhi, più che tornare a sentire: le sue percezioni erano aumentate in modo incredibile, acuendo i suoi sensi e dandogli una consapevolezza mai avuta prima dell’ambiente intorno a lui; sentiva il respiro di una persona seduta lì accanto, e sapeva che ce n’era un’altra, furiosa, a giudicare dal modo in cui i suoi polmoni gettavano fuori l’aria, più distante, quasi certamente in piedi.

– D’accordo, la pazzia l’hai fatta – disse una voce ringhiante – Ma adesso alzati e scappiamo.

C’era un’esitazione ansiosa, accanto a lui, e schiuse gli occhi incontrando quelli di Subaru, di un verde liquido di pianto; il ragazzo si riscosse di colpo appena lo vide, indietreggiando come fosse spaventato, e il suo gemello lo afferrò furiosamente per un braccio, sollevandolo di peso e tirandolo vicino a sé.

– Sei salvo, ma se ti avvicinerai ancora a mio fratello ti insegnerò che anche un vampiro può crepare – sibilò Kamui, tremando di rabbia.

Poi si accese una luce abbagliante che li circondò, e che gli permise solo di vedere che Subaru singhiozzava, con il viso premuto contro la spalla del fratello.


	18. Un nuovo desiderio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 44. Desiderio](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

– Strega!

L’immagine di Yuuko, abbigliata di un fastoso kimono dai bordi di pizzo elaborato, comparve nello specchio; lo squadrò per un istante, come se sapesse e volesse esaminare la trasformazione che aveva subito – Dimmi, Seishiro.

– Ho trovato il tuo libro – disse, mostrandole il volume, proprio quello che gli aveva ferito il collo poco prima.

– Me ne compiaccio.

– E ho un nuovo desiderio.

La donna schiuse le labbra per parlare, ma poi si limitò ad un sorriso furbo – Abbiamo un contratto di lavoro, mi pare.

– Hai detto che, per viaggiare autonomamente per i mondi, avrei dovuto pagare un prezzo molto alto – rispose lui, senza scomporsi – Bene, adesso sono disposto a pagare.

– Oh – rispose lei, fintamente sorpresa. Seishiro amò il fatto che non avesse fatto alcuna domanda in merito, probabilmente perché già conosceva tutte le risposte; in un turbinio di luce, il ragazzo si trovò di fronte alla donna, di nuovo nel mondo di lei. La Strega l’osservò silenziosamente – Posso concederti il potere di viaggiare autonomamente tra i mondi, ma solo per un numero limitato di volte.

– D’accordo.

Yuuko lo guardò ancora – In cambio, dovrai darmi il tuo occhio destro.

Il ragazzo esitò un istante; le sue percezioni sensoriali, in fondo, si erano rafforzate di molto, ed avrebbe potuto sopperire alla mancanza di un occhio, probabilmente – D’accordo.

La donna sorrise, in un modo stranamente malinconico, quasi materno – E sia.

 

~*~

 

Seishiro si sfiorò la guancia destra, provando un leggero senso di vertigine; poté sentire i suoi sensi sul lato cieco rafforzare le loro percezioni, dandogli un vago senso di equilibrio: sì, avrebbe imparato a combattere anche in quel modo.

– Ti ringrazio – disse.

La Strega sorrise ancora in quel suo modo strano.

– Perché mi guardi così? – chiese.

– Finora non mi avevi mai ringraziata.

– Davvero? – domandò sorpreso.

– Le cose stanno cambiando – rispose la donna con un sorriso – Ma la strada è lunga e non sarà facile.

Stavolta fu Seishiro a sorridere, il solito vecchio ghigno da bastardo – Come se questo potesse fermarmi.

La donna scoppiò a ridere, divertita – Già, chiedere di te sarà un passatempo discretamente piacevole! – poi, con un luccichio che Seishiro ben conosceva negli occhi – Il mio libro, prego.

Solo in quel momento il ragazzo si ricordò che avrebbe dovuto consegnare tutti gli oggetti che, fino a quel momento, avevano facilitato le sue ricerche: come avrebbe potuto muoversi, tra i mondi, senza l’auricolare e gli occhiali?

Yuuko sorrise ed estrasse, da una delle ampie maniche del kimono, una minuscola boccetta di cristallo – Come vedi, bastano poche gocce per riempirla.

– Vuoi il mio sangue?

– E tu vuoi tenere quegli oggetti? – rispose lei con un ghigno furbo.

– Sei la migliore affarista che abbia mai incontrato, Yuuko-san – rise lui, divertito.

– Ovvio: sono la migliore di  _tutti_  i mondi!

– La solita arrogante… – sospirò lui, ferendosi un dito con uno degli angoli di ferro del libro che teneva in mano: la ferita si chiuse all’istante; guardò sorpreso la donna e lei ghignò.

– Adesso capisci perché il tuo sangue basta a pagare oggetti così preziosi?

Con un sorriso furbo, il ragazzo si procurò una ferita più ampia e riempì la boccetta prima che l’ultimo lembo di pelle si richiudesse, pallido e liscio come se nulla l’avesse mai sfiorato: porse il liquido di uno scarlatto brillante alla Strega, che lo infilò di nuovo nella manica del suo kimono – Il tuo libro – aggiunse poi, porgendole l’oggetto che aveva dato il via a tutta quella vicenda. Appena le dita di lei si posarono sulla pelle rovinata dagli anni del volume per prenderlo, lui lo trattenne un istante ancora – Dentro c’è una lettera. Consegnala a lui, quando lo vedrai.

– Cosa ti fa pensare che tuo fratello passerà di qui? – chiese lei con un sorriso che significava che, invece, lo sapeva benissimo.

Seishiro sorrise felice, prima che una luce abbagliante si sprigionasse dal suo occhio destro, al centro del quale brillava un circolo magico – Perché Fu-chan è mio fratello.

Detto ciò, sparì.

La Strega delle Dimensioni guardò sorridendo il punto in cui il corpo del ragazzo si era dissolto – E così, alla fine, il Cacciatore ha trovato la sua Preda…


	19. Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 33. Solitudine](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

Era la prima volta nella sua vita che Seishiro si sentiva solo.  
Non gli era mai capitato, fino a quel momento, neppure durante gli anni trascorsi in giro per i mondi per conto di Yuuko; non c’era più nessuno, adesso, a guidare i suoi passi: il giorno in cui la Strega gli aveva proposto il contratto si era sentito frustrato dal dover viaggiare a comando, ma stava bene. Era come sempre: lui bastava a se stesso e, se anche doveva ascoltare i capricci della sua datrice di lavoro, si concedeva il lusso di girare come più gli aggradava, esplorare e studiare quel che preferiva; poi aveva incontrato Subaru e… ed era successo qualcosa. Non sapeva spiegarsi esattamente  _cosa_ , ma… qualcosa era cambiato. L’universo non era meno bello, i popoli ed i mondi non meno interessanti, i libri ed i tesori che scopriva non meno ricchi e affascinati… eppure, mancava qualcosa.  
Forse, pensò una sera, mentre osservava le stelle nitide nel cielo di quel mondo stranissimo, in cui alberi e piante alti decine e decine di metri spuntavano in ogni dove, tra gli edifici e le strade, che si piegavano docilmente a quella convivenza, era cambiato qualcosa quel giorno, nella biblioteca di quel paese sommerso dalla neve, in cui, raccontando quel che aveva visto a Subaru, aveva pensato che viaggiare con quel ragazzo dagli occhi seri sarebbe stato bello.  
Oppure era stato quel pomeriggio, con la schiena stretta contro uno scaffale, le mani di Subaru strette sulle sue spalle, le labbra famelicamente incollate alla sua gola.  
Non riusciva a toglierselo dalla testa: a volte gli sembrava ancora di sentire quelle dita bianche, sottili, ma forti come l’acciaio, bloccargli le braccia, quelle labbra fredde, i denti aguzzi e la lingua calda lambire la sua ferita, il respiro bollente sul collo.  
Voleva rivedere Subaru: voleva capire cosa lo ossessionasse così tanto, cosa gli impedisse di rimuovere il suo ricordo come sempre aveva fatto fino a quel momento con quello di tutti coloro che aveva incontrato; voleva capire cosa diavolo ci fosse, in quegli occhi verdi, dolci, e in quegli altri, dorati e brillanti come quelli di un gatto, da non uscire più dalla sua mente; cosa, in quel candore di bambino, in quel modo di vedere il mondo privo di pregiudizi e malizia, lo avesse affascinato tanto. Cosa avessero quegli occhi gonfi di lacrime, quelle spalle esili scosse dai singhiozzi, da non riuscire ad andarsene dalla sua mente, come le avesse sempre davanti. Come se gli fosse rimasto il rimpianto di non aver teso in tempo la mano per afferrarlo, per impedire che si dissolvesse nella luce.  
Cosa, in quel dannato ragazzo, gli aveva fatto scoprire, per la prima volta nella sua vita, cosa fosse la solitudine.


	20. Irritazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 30. Noia](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

C’era un aspetto di quella faccenda, si accorse man mano che passava da un mondo all’altro, nel tentativo (vano, fino a quel momento) di ritrovare i due vampiri, l’aspetto probabilmente più irritante di tutta la faccenda: come se non bastasse quel vago,  _fastidiosissimo_  senso di solitudine, adesso si rendeva conto che, davanti ad un’antica tomba mai aperta prima, davanti ad un prezioso testo antico, il suo interesse era… anzi,  _non_  era.

Non che la storiografia, i miti e credenze culturali gli fossero venuti a noia: semplicemente, sentiva che la sua attenzione era puntata altrove; era come se solo la parola “vampiro” (o i diversi significati che quest’ultima assumeva nei vari mondi) fosse in grado di far cadere un velo di opacità dai suoi occhi: le palpebre, fino a quel momento mezze abbassate, si sollevavano di colpo, e l’attenzione si concentrava al cento per cento su quel che leggeva, come se quelle righe fossero evidenziate, scritte con un colore brillante che si staccava da tutto il resto della pagina. Cercava notizie su di sé, ovvio, perché si era accorto che tanti erano i miti sbagliati sui vampiri: innanzitutto, nonostante l’iniziale terrore, si era accorto che la luce del sole non gli nuoceva; la notte i suoi sensi si facevano più acuti, si era accorto di riuscire a vedere abbastanza bene anche con una scarsissima luminosità, malgrado il deficit all’occhio destro. Ringraziando il cielo, non era neppure vero che il sangue fosse l’unico alimento esistente: si accorse di poter fare a meno di mangiare, quando beveva il sangue di qualcuno (scoprì anche che si poteva mordere senza uccidere, il che lo liberava di parecchi fastidi), e che questo era in grado di dargli maggior vigore ed energia, oltre ad un piacevole senso di benessere.

Si nutriva poco così, però, perché si era accorto di essere spaventosamente schizzinoso: aveva scoperto che il sangue di ogni essere umano aveva un gusto ed un sapore diverso, e che poteva averne una vaga idea già dall’odore della pelle, ma che poche, pochissime persone riuscivano a smuovergli il desiderio di accostare le labbra al loro collo; e spesso, con fastidio, si svegliava la notte, sognando di affondare i denti nella gola di Subaru.

Tra le altre false leggende, c’erano quelle relative al fastidio provocato da taluni oggetti ed alimenti: l’aglio, per esempio, gli riusciva sgradito adesso come un tempo, non provava particolare imbarazzo davanti alle croci o alle chiese, e non sentiva il minimo brivido, nel passare accanto ad un frassino; e no, i fiori non appassivano, se li sfiorava. In altri momenti, avrebbe trovato spaventosamente affascinante una scoperta del genere: si sarebbe dedicato allo studio di come i vari popoli fino ad allora conosciuti si avvicinavano ad uno stesso fenomeno, quali fossero le loro varie versioni, alterate dalle differenti culture.

E invece, l’unico interesse che aveva, era scoprire se due giovani vampiri gemelli fossero passati per il mondo nel quale si trovava.

Tutto ciò era irritante: dare la caccia ad oggetti preziosi era ciò che lo aveva spinto ad abbandonare la sua casa e la sua famiglia, ciò che aveva sempre sognato, e adesso, invece, l’unico obbiettivo della sua attenzione, erano due adolescenti.

Aveva pensato più di una volta di lasciar perdere tutto.

Eppure, quando si sfiorava la guancia destra e non vedeva le sue dita, quando ripensava a Subaru, in lacrime, tenuto stretto dal fratello, provava un senso di irritazione e determinazione così forte da dimenticare cosa lo avesse fatto vacillare.

Voleva rivedere Subaru, anche se non riusciva a spiegarsi il perché di quel capriccio.

E così continuava a viaggiare, cercando l’unica cosa che riuscisse a tenerlo lontano dalla noia.

Aveva incontrato un ragazzino, una volta, mentre leggeva comodamente seduto su un tetto: un branco di energumeni lo aveva accerchiato per derubarlo e lui l’aveva recuperato come un gatto randagio; era cieco ad un occhio anche lui, il destro, e gli parve strano, in un bambino così piccolo. Aveva un modo di fare che gli ricordò Fu-chan e che, per la prima volta da quando aveva lasciato il mondo immerso nella neve in cui aveva incontrato per la prima volta i due vampiri, aveva smosso la sua attenzione: lo guardava con ammirazione, incantato dai vaghi accenni ai suoi viaggi, curioso ed attento.

Gli chiese di insegnargli a combattere, e lui, dopo un primo istante di stupore, aveva pensato che sì, poteva essere un buon modo per liberarsi dalla noia. Eppure, quando Shaoran-kun se ne fu andato via e fu anche per lui il momento di partire, non provò particolare malinconia, e la noia giunse di nuovo a tormentarlo.

 

~*~

 

Come se non bastasse, c’era un altro pensiero a tormentarlo: la limitata possibilità di viaggiare.

Un istinto che non riusciva a spiegarsi sembrava orientarlo verso le sue due prede, il potere che Yuuko gli aveva dato in cambio del suo occhio gli concedeva di scegliere la sua destinazione, ma il numero di spostamenti che gli avrebbe permesso erano ben pochi, in confronto alla vastità della sua ricerca: i due fratelli sembravano fermamente intenzionati a sfuggirgli, e quindi si ritrovava sempre un passo indietro rispetto a loro.

E, ogni volta, le sue possibilità di viaggiare si assottigliavano.

Finché un giorno, in un piccolo mondo sperduto, non trovò la soluzione ai suoi guai.


	21. Una piuma e una bambina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 49. Potere](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

Seishiro girovagava, annoiato e frustrato, per uno scialbo mercato cittadino. Il mondo in cui era finito aveva, come unico oggetto di interesse, un vecchio tempio appartenente ad una società ormai estinta, ma gli era bastata un’occhiata per voltargli le spalle con un sospiro seccato.

Era stato per scacciare la frustrazione che si era incamminato per le vie del piccolo villaggio, tra le donne con la sporta, gli uomini con carretti e animali da soma dalle fogge strane (era buffo vedere una specie di enorme passerotto, con il piumaggio tinto dai più svariati colori, grande quanto un cavallo e fornito di sella e morso), e bambini che giocavano; cercava qualcosa di interessante, ma ben presto la sua attenzione fu attirata dai banchi che vendevano dolci, unico interesse rimasto assolutamente intonso sin dalla sua infanzia. Mentre ne osservava deliziato uno gestito da una coppia matura, pieno di dolci dai colori incredibili, vide una bambina saltellare là attorno; non l’avrebbe notata, se l’oggetto che sventolava durante il suo gioco non avesse emanato un potere a dir poco spaventoso. Si voltò ad osservare quella strana piuma, decorata al centro da un disegno strano, simile ad un sigillo, stretta nella manina infantile, che la usava a volte per fingere di avere le ali di uccello, altre per decorarcisi i ricci castani, come un fermaglio.

– Dimmi, piccola – disse, chinandosi sulla bimba e sorridendole affabile – Dove hai trovato quella bella piuma?

– Nel giardino di casa – rispose lei – È bella, vero signore?

– Oh, è molto bella – replicò Seishiro – Così bella che vorrei acquistarla.

– Io non la vendo! – protestò la bambina, stringendosi la piuma al petto con le mani – Mi piace troppo!

– Oh, davvero? – commentò il ragazzo – Pensavo che i dolci che guardavi prima ti piacessero di più…

La piccola mise il broncio, senza lasciare la piuma.

Seishiro sorrise placido: i bambini avevano il potere di sembrare carini anche quando erano fastidiosamente capricciosi come in quel momento – Facciamo un patto? Io ti compro tutti i dolci che vuoi, ma tu, in cambio, mi dai quella piuma. Cosa ne pensi?

– No – brontolò lei, molto tentata, però, dalla proposta.

– Sicura? – continuò il ragazzo, sorridendo in modo furbo – D’accordo, come vuoi – le diede le spalle e si dedicò nuovamente al banco dei dolci: in un cestino c’erano caramelle colorate a forma di animaletto, su un vassoio delle ciambelline ricoperte di una glassa arancione, pasticcini a forma di albero viola, e poi bastoncini rossi, azzurri e bianchi; in un altro angolo, più in alto, erano allineate delle statuine a forma di animaletto e di damina.

Seishiro considerò la mercanzia con interesse, così come la bambina di prima, che osservava sia lui che i dolci da un po’ più indietro; il ragazzo acquistò un sacchetto per ogni qualità: stava per pagare quando aggiunse alla signora che lo stava servendo – Anche la statuetta, quella lì – poco distante da lui, la bambina ebbe un piccolo sobbalzo, guardando con desiderio la pupattolina rosa che veniva infilata in un sacchetto.

Il ragazzo recuperò i suoi acquisti e scoccò un sorriso alla bambina – Grazie e arrivederci.

La piccola, mordicchiandosi un’unghia, iniziò a seguirlo, cercando di non farsi notare; Seishiro aprì uno dei sacchetti e pescò uno dei bastoncini, infilandone un’estremità in bocca, sotto lo sguardo interessato della bambina: fingendo di non accorgersene, continuò a camminare tra i banchi, rallentando il passo in modo che la piccola non rimanesse indietro. Adocchiata una panca, si accomodò, continuando a rosicchiare il dolce. Gettò un’occhiata alla bimba, che si voltò di scatto, giocherellando ancora con la piuma – Ne vuoi uno? – chiese.

– La mamma dice che non si devono accettare i dolci dagli  _conosciuti_.

– Si dice “sconosciuti” – la corresse – La tua mamma ha ragione – concluse, infilando in bocca la seconda metà del bastoncino. Aprì i sacchetti, poi, controllandone il contenuto per decidere cosa mangiare e, con un sorriso furbo, estrasse la bambolina rosa: la bambina ebbe un sussulto – Io la trovo molto carina – disse, rivolto alla bimba – Tu che ne dici?

– Sì – rispose lei, annuendo con forza.

– Però è un peccato che sia rosa… non è un colore da maschio – aggiunse, e la bambina annuì ancora – Forse sarebbe meglio se la prendessi tu… – concluse, meditabondo.

– La mamma dice…

– La mamma ha mai detto niente sullo “scambiare” le cose con uno sconosciuto? – chiese Seishiro.

– No – rispose lei, spiazzata.

– Allora non avrà niente da ridire se io ti do la bambolina e tu mi dai quella piuma, no?

– Mhmm…

– Beh, se non vuoi, dovrò proprio mangiarla io – concluse con un sospiro. In meno di due secondi, si vide sventolare la piuma sotto il naso – Oh, hai cambiato idea?

– Solo se mi dai anche le caramelle a forma di animaletto! – contrattò lei, con espressione serissima.

Seishiro la considerò per un istante, divertito – Beh, sei proprio una donna d’affari, non c’è che dire! – cedette il sacchetto pieno alla bambina, insieme alla pupattola rosa, e prese la penna – Affare fatto?

Lei annuì soddisfatta, controllando attentamente il cartoccio per decidere da quale animaletto cominciare: scelse una specie di pulcino, come quelli che gli adulti usavano come animali da soma, e lo mise in bocca soddisfatta; Seishiro le fece un sorriso e se ne andò, con la piuma stretta in pugno. Solo che, con sua enorme sorpresa, quello strano affare s’illuminò e, senza che lui provasse il benché minimo fastidio, entrò nel suo petto.

Non aveva mai letto di oggetti del genere, ma sentiva che il potere della piuma non si era attenuato: decise di provare qualcuno degli incantesimi appresi fino a quel momento, e si accorse che la sua forza era aumentata.

 _Interessante_ , pensò.

A quanto sembrava, quello strano oggetto era in grado di ampliare i suoi poteri: colto da un’improvvisa ispirazione, Seishiro provò ad aprire il cerchio magico che gli permetteva di spostarsi tra i mondi e si accorse che lo spazio attorno a lui si era come…  _deformato_ , permettendogli di spostarsi nel mondo successivo senza usare che una semplice parte del potere che Yuuko gli aveva concesso.


	22. Delusione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 20. Amaro](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

Era…  _imbarazzante_.

Non volle fare il conto del tempo sprecato inutilmente in quel paese, né dei guai scaturiti dal suo… “errorino”; del resto, si era talmente abituato a prendere con le pinze quel che leggeva sui vampiri, che aveva fatto un po’ di confusione… Era normale, no? La colpa era di chi aveva creato quel gioco: aveva affibbiato al Demone Superiore connotazioni che potevano facilmente essere confuse con quelle comunemente attribuite ai vampiri, era  _semplicissimo_  sbagliarsi! Aveva sempre a che fare con degli incompetenti, santo cielo…

In compenso, aveva rivisto Shaoran-kun: era cresciuto, diventato più forte, e aveva trovato un nuovo maestro; era da un pezzo che non incontrava un combattente come quel… com’è che lo aveva chiamato il mago biondo? Kuro-bau? Si aspettava un nome più virile, per un guerriero come lui…

Adesso sapeva anche cos’era la piuma che aveva trovato: gli dispiaceva per la ragazzina di Shaoran-kun, ma Subaru-kun… il suo  _desiderio_  veniva prima; quando avesse ritrovato ciò che voleva,  _forse_ , se non gli fosse servita più, avrebbe potuto rendergliela. Forse…

L’unica cosa che aveva in mente, adesso, era andarsene e lasciarsi alle spalle l’imbarazzo per la sua gaffe.

E l’amarezza di aver creduto di aver finalmente trovato Subaru.


	23. Fratelli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 46. Specchio](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

Il regno di Nihon scomparve davanti ai suoi occhi, gli sbuffi di Fu-chan ancora nelle orecchie.

Non gl’interessava del gentile invito dell’Imperatrice, non quando era ormai certo che i vampiri fossero ad un passo da lui: stavolta ne era certo, non poteva sbagliare.

E poi, suo fratello poteva sentirlo quando voleva, tramite lo specchio che un tempo aveva usato per parlare con Yuuko, come aveva fatto fino a quel momento.

Eppure… eppure era stato abbastanza scioccante ritrovarselo davanti così.

Un conto era stato, per anni, vederne il viso in uno specchio, notare come l’ovale perdeva le rotondità infantili ed acquistava i tratti più decisi di un giovane uomo, come gli occhi smettevano di essere i due enormi specchi di un animo buono, perennemente di buon umore, che ridevano anche quando la bocca rimaneva in una posa più seria; un conto era stato trovarselo di fronte, al fianco, e vederlo così… beh, alto, innanzitutto.

Per un istante aveva pensato che era abbastanza buffo che fosse lui, adesso, a doverlo guardare dal basso in alto, mentre, l’ultima volta che si erano incontrati, lo aveva tenuto in braccio; poi, forse per la prima volta, si era reso conto che… che il tempo era passato.

Gli  _anni_  erano passati.

Non ci aveva mai fatto troppo caso, visto che lo scorrere del tempo mutava a seconda del mondo nel quale ci si trovava, ma aveva potuto vederlo in Fu-chan, che era ormai un uomo, mentre l’immagine che gli rimandava lo specchio impolverato, appeso sopra il lavandino della sua stanza d’albergo, era, da anni, quella di un adolescente.

Anche Shaoran-kun era cresciuto: il suo volto stava perdendo lentamente le fattezze del bambino che aveva incontrato, assumendo sempre di più i lineamenti dell’uomo che sarebbe diventato; anche i suoi compagni di viaggio, il samurai e il mago erano cambiati: il primo aveva uno sguardo diverso, rivolto a proteggere il suo gruppo più che al piacere personale di combattere, e il secondo… Il mago era diventato come lui.

Per un istante, quello necessario per riconoscere un suo simile, si era avventato su di lui, morso da un sentimento di orrendo fastidio all’idea che il sangue che aveva bevuto fosse quello di Subaru; ma poi gli era stato risposto, con un bel sorriso, che era Kamui ad averlo salvato, e di colpo lo aveva lasciato andare, così sollevato da sorridere anche lui.

Tutti erano cambiati, tranne lui.

I vampiri non sono immortali: invecchiano più lentamente, sono immuni alle malattie e guariscono con incredibile velocità dalle ferite; ma il tempo a loro disposizione si dilata spaventosamente, rispetto a quello di un essere umano; lo sapeva a livello teorico, ma non aveva avuto mai modo di rendersene conto, prima.

Fu-chan era diventato un uomo.

Un giorno sarebbe diventato ancora più alto di lui, sarebbe diventato un adulto a tutti gli effetti, mentre lui sarebbe rimasto un ragazzo; non che questo gli dispiacesse, solo… solo, per un istante, gli aveva attraversato la mente l’idea che lui avrebbe vissuto molto più a lungo di suo fratello: che lo avrebbe visto invecchiare e morire, e probabilmente, quel giorno, lui sarebbe a malapena arrivato ad avere l’aspetto che Fu-chan aveva nel mondo di Nihon.

Scosse il capo, sciacquandosi il viso con l’acqua fredda.

Non ancora.

Quei pensieri potevano aspettare, e poi non erano da lui.

Era ai suoi due simili a cui stava dando la caccia, che doveva pensare: era quasi fatta, lo sentiva, e li avrebbe trovati, e quel folle inseguimento avrebbe avuto fine; per questo aveva ceduto a Shaoran-kun la piuma: non ne aveva più bisogno, lui, poiché le poche possibilità di viaggiare che gli rimanevano erano sufficienti per portare a termine la sua caccia. Shaoran-kun, che adesso aveva uno sguardo identico al suo, quello di un uomo che ha uno scopo e che sacrificherà tutto e tutti pur di raggiungerlo, ne aveva più bisogno di lui.

Era quasi fatta.

Ma l’immagine che gli rimandò lo specchio, un istante prima che spegnesse la luce, era stranamente malinconica.


	24. La caccia si conclude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 38. Nodo](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

Ce l’aveva fatta.

Dopo innumerevoli tentativi, era riuscito a non farsi precedere dalle sue prede: quando il passaggio che lo aveva portato nel nuovo mondo si chiuse, lasciandolo in terra, se li ritrovò davanti, sconvolti e scarmigliati, come se anche loro fossero appena piombati lì.

Con un gesto furibondo, Kamui estrasse le sue unghie, esili e letali, e si lanciò contro di lui.

 _Stupido moccioso_ , pensò Seishiro, ghignando: la sua sventatezza gli aveva appena concesso il vantaggio più prezioso di tutti.

Evitò il furioso assalto del vampiro e, invece di contrattaccare come il suo avversario si sarebbe aspettato, lo evitò e si gettò verso Subaru: lo agguantò per un polso, mentre quello lo fissava con i suoi grandi, splendidi occhi verde smeraldo, perfettamente consapevole di quanto stava per accadere; vide quegl’incantevoli laghi lucidi voltarsi per un istante ad incontrare quelli di suo fratello.

 _Oh, no_ , pensò: non gli avrebbe più permesso di scappare.

Aumentò la stretta sul polso del ragazzo e lasciò che il potere che Yuuko gli aveva concesso facesse il resto: le maglie dello spazio si aprirono e lui, per la prima volta, vi scivolò con qualcun altro.

Per la prima volta, esattamente con la persona con cui desiderava farlo.


	25. Un secondo imprevisto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 45. Illusione](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

_No_ , si disse Seishiro due giorni dopo,  _non ce l’aveva fatta proprio per niente_.

Il problema doveva esser stato il concentrarsi ossessivamente sull’avere Subaru, e non sul dopo: non avrebbe potuto, altrimenti, chiarirsi una simile situazione.

Non che Subaru avesse tentato la fuga, anzi: sembrava avere un’espressione stranamente smarrita, ogni volta che non veniva trattenuto in qualche modo, e forse per questo Seishiro non gli aveva lasciato il polso quasi mai, né durante il primo viaggio, né quando approdarono al mondo successivo; lo aveva scelto per la sua tranquillità (Fu-chan gli aveva detto che era uno dei posti più pacifici e pieni di verde che avesse mai visto), visto che non impazziva di gioia all’idea di trovarsi circondato dai pericoli con un vampiro isterico alle costole ed un secondo vampiro del quale non poteva prevedere più di tanto le reazioni.

Si trattava di una casetta, non particolarmente grande, dalle mura di pietra, che le donavano un’immagine fiabesca, più da dimora per le bambole che altro; si trovava vicina ad un bosco, piuttosto lontana dalle altre abitazioni, disseminate nei campi, e poteva sentire lo scorrere di un ruscello lì, da qualche parte. Deliziosa, esattamente come Fu-chan l’aveva descritta; un po’ rovinata, certo, ma nulla che non si potesse riaggiustare.

Il ragazzo accanto a lui si avvicinò esitante – È… è carina – disse. Le prime parole da quando l’aveva portato via, il che era un passo avanti.

– Voglio vedere com’è dentro – rispose Seishiro; per un istante si rese conto che era illogico continuare a trattenere il suo “ospite”, ma sembrava che quel contatto non infastidisse nessuno dei due. Forzò appena il portone di legno pieno di crepe con la mano libera e quello si aprì con un atroce cigolio; l’interno era piuttosto deprimente: mobili e suppellettili erano invasi dalla polvere e persino da ciuffi di erba, che sbucavano qua e là dagli interstizi del pavimento in legno, e qualunque tessuto, fosse esso una tenda o un lenzuolo, penzolava pesantemente, saturo di polvere.

Dovevano esser trascorsi  _anni_  da quando Fu-chan ci aveva sostato.

In compenso, i muri ed il soffitto erano solidi, e la casa aveva un buon numero di stanze, malgrado sembrasse così piccola, dall’esterno: dal portone si accedeva alla sala principale, che occupava quasi tutto il piano terra e fungeva da cucina, sala da pranzo e salotto; un minuscolo stanzino là accanto, a giudicare dai mastelli, poteva esser stato una stanza da bagno o una lavanderia. Al piano di sopra, cui si accedeva mediante una scala cigolante ma in buono stato, si apriva un corridoio che conduceva a quattro stanze, tre da letto ed una adibita a probabile dispensa.

– Niente male – disse, guardandosi attorno – Certo, bisognerà dare una bella ripulita…

– Ah… – Seishiro si era voltato verso il ragazzo, cui ancora stringeva appena il polso, e lo vide arrossire, abbassando lo sguardo – Non-non sono tanto bravo con queste cose, ma… posso aiutare…

Il cacciatore si chiese, seriamente, che avesse in testa Subaru.

Insomma, era stato  _rapito_. Per lui si era trattato solo di appropriarsi di qualcosa che desiderava, come tante volte era già successo, ma per il ragazzo… Possibile che non fosse nemmeno un po’ spaventato? Lo guardò incuriosito, e Subaru sfuggì il suo sguardo con impaccio; Seishiro gli lasciò il polso – Rimbocchiamoci le mani, allora.

 

~*~

 

Fortunatamente, muri e pavimenti erano solidi, anche se invasi di ragnatele i primi e di polvere ed erbacce i secondi; impiegarono più di una giornata a rendere abitabile il piano terra e due delle stanze al piano superiore e, quando la polvere fu bandita, Subaru fu inciampato nel secchio, finendo per lavare il pavimento con i gomiti e le ginocchia, Seishiro ebbe un attacco di tosse per le risate e la polvere, si dissero che poteva bastare. Non avevano lenzuola né altre suppellettili, perciò si arresero all’idea di dover fare acquisti nel centro abitato più vicino, e al cacciatore bastò poco per mettersi le mani nei capelli all’idea di dover tenere in casa (non usare saltuariamente, come gli era capitato fino a quel momento), a tempo indeterminato, roba del genere.

– Beh… almeno sono… sono puliti, Seishiro-san… – aveva cercato di rincuorarlo Subaru, mentre camminavano verso casa.

– È che non avevo preventivato di metter su casa – brontolò il cacciatore a bassa voce; c’erano _troppe_  cose che non aveva preventivato, e questo lo irritava in modo spaventoso. Non aveva previsto che il vampiro sarebbe stato così assurdamente docile nel farsi catturare, e spaventosamente sulle sue durante quella strana convivenza appena iniziata; non era scostante, questo no: solo, non lo guardava mai negli occhi, né si lasciava avvicinare in alcun modo, quasi fosse terrorizzato all’idea di ogni minimo contatto fisico, anche erroneo, anche scherzoso.

Non che lui volesse accostarsi a lui, eh: perché mai avrebbe dovuto? Subaru-kun era delizioso, ma nient’altro.

Che diamine c’era, allora, che non quadrava?

Si era convinto che trovare il vampiro e tenerlo con sé sarebbe stato il punto di arrivo della sua caccia: ma adesso quel desiderio feroce, che lo aveva trascinato da un capo all’altro dell’universo, gridando per essere soddisfatto, si era sfilacciato, come l’amara illusione che era.


	26. Il freddo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 40. Freddo](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

Nel giro di qualche giorno, arrivò il freddo.

Seishiro ricordava quel che Fuma aveva detto in proposito dell’inverno di quel pianeta, e si preoccupava di come affrontarlo, dirigendosi ogni giorno al mercato del paese e acquistando tutto ciò che poteva occorrere; fortunatamente sia lui che il suo ospite non rischiavano di morire di fame: da quando aveva bevuto il sangue di Subaru-kun, si era accorto di poter resistere diversi giorni senza toccare cibo. Non si ammalava neppure più, quindi aveva un motivo in meno per preoccuparsi dell’avvento di una lunga stagione nevosa.

Peccato che quello atmosferico non fosse l’unico abbassamento di temperatura che poteva registrare…

Subaru-kun ce la metteva assolutamente tutta in casa: aveva imparato a pulire le verdure, ad accendere la stufa, persino a cucinare qualche pietanza… Ma si teneva a distanza, anche se cercava di non darlo a vedere; la situazione lo irritava, e non capiva perché: si era detto che sarebbe stato piacevole viaggiare con quel ragazzo, perché, sin da quel giorno in biblioteca, aveva capito che sarebbe potuto essere… divertente. Ma l’atmosfera placida e stimolante che aveva assaporato in quelle giornate in biblioteca era sparita.

 _Puff_!

E lui non sapeva neppure capire il perché.


	27. Primo passo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 47. Latte](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

– Ben svegliato, Subaru-kun.

I vampiri non dormivano quasi mai, Seishiro lo sapeva per esperienza diretta, ma quello di chiudersi ciascuno nella propria stanza, dopo cena, sembrava essere un comportamento in grado di allontanare l’imbarazzo di rimanere lì a fissarsi senza dire nulla.

– Buongiorno, Seishiro-san. Non pensavo di aver fatto così tardi…

– Non lo è – rispose lui con un sorriso.  _Lo era_ : Subaru scendeva sempre più tardi al mattino, giorno dopo giorno, e sembrava sempre ansioso di ritirarsi nella sua stanza la sera – Guarda fuori dalla finestra.

Seguì lo svolazzare delle lunghe code nere della giacca del ragazzo nella tenue luminosità della stanza, e rimase ad osservarne la figura esile di spalle.

– C’è la neve! – esclamò Subaru, un raro e timido sorriso sul suo viso, che si spense quasi subito, lasciando un’esile traccia solo nel verde dei suoi occhi.

Seishiro ignorò il solito sentimento di vaga frustrazione e lasciò il suo comodo posto davanti alla stufa – Siediti, ho preparato la colazione.

Non che in quella landa abbandonata dal Cielo potesse allestire una delle meravigliose tavole della sua infanzia e adolescenza, ma aveva fatto del suo meglio; il latte che un pastore, ogni mattina, vendeva passando di porta in porta era denso e dal colore candido, quasi perlaceo, il caffè sembrava non esistere, ma il tè era delizioso, anche se dal gusto tutt’altro che raffinato.

I biscotti secchi, in compenso, erano un insulto per il suo palato.

– Non mangiarli, Subaru-kun, sono terribili – si lamentò, allontanando il cestino da davanti a sé.

– Non sono tanto male – rispose conciliante il ragazzo, addentandone uno.

– Non ti lamenti mai tu, eh?

– Sei già così gentile ad occuparti tu di tutto, che non… non sarebbe gentile, ecco. E poi non sono così cattivi.

Era una giustificazione piuttosto in linea con il carattere di Subaru, si disse il cacciatore, perciò lasciò cadere il discorso per il tempo strettamente necessario a terminare la colazione: sgombrò il tavolo delle tazze e si mise a frugare nella dispensa.

– Ti serve qualcosa? – chiese Subaru.

– Sì – rispose Seishiro, posando i sacchetti dello zucchero e della farina sul tavolo – Visto che nessuno qui riesce a produrre dei biscotti decenti, dovrò pensarci io.

– Sai preparare i biscotti?

L’espressione lievemente sorpresa che aveva colorato il viso del vampiro smosse qualcosa nello stomaco del cacciatore, che la scacciò via – Ovvio – disse con un sorriso placido – Siediti lì, vicino alla stufa, e ammira, Subaru-kun!

 

~*~

 

Stranamente, e con gran piacere di Seishiro, Subaru non andò a sistemarsi nel punto più educatamente lontano da lui (era sempre molto attento a comportarsi come se non lo stesse deliberatamente evitando), ma si sedette su una delle sedie accanto al tavolo, osservando con occhi deliziosamente attenti ogni mossa del cacciatore; ignorò gli buffi di farina, anche quando andarono a depositarsi sul suo naso e sulle maniche della giacca, incantato dalle mani esperte dell’altro ragazzo.

– Almeno gli ingredienti sono buoni – commentò Seishiro, soddisfatto del suo operato e di quella rara attenzione; guardò la pasta liscia, quasi setosa, stesa sul tavolo e poi il ragazzo – Bene, che forma vuoi dargli?

– Ah – rispose il vampiro, riscuotendosi di scatto – Non lo so.

Il cacciatore sorrise e si mise all’opera, rimpiangendo i bei stampini che aveva lasciato a casa anni prima; ogni tanto sollevava appena lo sguardo e vedeva l’espressione concentrata, quasi incantata, con cui Subaru osservava le sue mosse. Gli ricordava un po’ Fu-chan, quei pomeriggi in cui faceva troppo freddo per uscire e, per ingannare il tempo, si metteva a cucinare qualcosa di dolce per merenda o dopo cena; ma c’era uno strano languore all’altezza dello stomaco, adesso, che non riusciva a spiegarsi.

Posò i biscotti nella rudimentale teglia che aveva acquistato tempo prima per il pane e la posò nel forno – Adesso bisogna aspettare… beh, vedremo quanto.

Subaru annuì impacciato, riluttante ad allontanarsi da lì; Seishiro mise sulla stufa il bricco del latte e gliene porse una tazza poco dopo, mettendosi all’opera con le pulizie, gettando ogni tanto uno sguardo al suo silenzioso coinquilino. Ringraziava sempre gentilmente, ma stava attento a non sfiorarlo quando prendeva gli oggetti che gli venivano porti, e non lo guardava mai negli occhi, sfuggendolo allo stesso modo in cui ne evitava la vicinanza.

Il forno emanava un calore incredibile, tanto da riscaldare l’intera stanza e cuocere i biscotti più o meno appena Seishiro ebbe finito di lavare le stoviglie: sotto gli occhi incantati di Subaru, estrasse la teglia e la posò sul tavolo (tanto era vecchio e pieno di graffi e bruciature, una in più non avrebbe cambiato molto), sospirando al pensiero di non avere nemmeno qualche codetta di zucchero per decorarli.

Però, quando Subaru ne morse uno, esclamando  _Sono buonissimi!_  con gli occhi che brillavano, si sentì un po’ meglio.


	28. Lume di candela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 18. Candela](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

Appena calava il sole, rimanevano soltanto le candele a rischiarare la casa. Per motivi di comodità, il maggior numero era stato disposto in cucina (Subaru sembrava aver già l’allarmante capacità di far pasticci con la piena luce del giorno, figurarsi nella semi-oscurità di una manciata di candele!), con il risultato che, anche grazie al fuoco del camino, quella diventava la stanza più calda e luminosa della casa.

A Seishiro ricordava un po’ ( _pochissimo_ ) la sua vecchia casa quando saltava la corrente d’inverno, perciò la situazione non lo disturbava particolarmente; si respirava anche un’aria di gradevole intimità, nel buio rischiarato soltanto dalla luce delle candele, come una piccola oasi di calore nell’oscurità, e la cosa gli riusciva altrettanto gradita.

Peccato che Subaru, invece, sembrava temerla come un gatto fa con l’acqua: appena finita la cena, si spostava silenziosamente verso il salotto, nel tentativo (quasi disperato) di guadagnare il più in fretta possibile la sua camera da letto; Seishiro lo lasciava fare senza sapere cosa dire, anche perché l’irritazione lasciava poco spazio alla diplomazia che gli sarebbe occorsa per affrontare la questione. Si limitava a riordinare la stanza, aggiungere sufficiente legna al fuoco per la stufa ed il camino, e poi spegneva tutto.


	29. Il ciondolo della discordia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 16. Ali](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

Il mattino successivo, forse in colpa per il modo in cui si era comportato la sera precedente, Subaru era estremamente più gentile e si sforzava di non fuggire la sua presenza; Seishiro, pur senza ammetterlo, si lasciava ammansire da quell’atteggiamento e metteva da parte l’irritazione, dedicandosi alla colazione. Più di una volta il suo riottoso coinquilino aveva timidamente richiesto di potergli essere utile, ma a lui piaceva occuparsi della cucina: lo aveva fatto sin da ragazzino, prima solo per sua madre e poi per suo fratello, con il risultato che con il tempo quella era diventata una consuetudine a cui non intendeva rinunciare; aveva il ritmo dell’abitudine e, per una persona abituata a spostarsi di continuo, si trattava di un inestimabile tesoro del passato.

Subaru sembrava abituato ad essere servito, e questo gli ricordava, in modo curiosamente piacevole,  l’atteggiamento di sua madre: senza arroganza o presupponenza, semplicemente il piacere di accogliere le cure di qualcun altro.

Beh, il suo attuale coinquilino  _non era_  così benevolente, ma pazienza; aveva scoperto di averne un sacco, tanta come non se n’era mai aspettata da se stesso, e la cosa lo stupiva.

Solo che un giorno, come aveva spesso pensato, sembrò avere un brusco calo.

Subaru non stava facendo nulla di diverso dal solito, in fondo: sedeva su una delle sedie della cucina, quella più vicino al fuoco, ma non guardava le fiamme; la sua attenzione era tutta per il ciondolo che aveva al collo, due ali intrecciate, una bianca ed una nera, e lo carezzava con la punta delle dita, come un oggetto prezioso.

Seishiro ricordò, come un flash, di averne visto un altro uguale, precisamente al collo dell’altro vampiro.

Razionalmente, dopo, si accusò di immonda insensibilità: in fondo aveva rapito quel ragazzo, portandolo via dall’unica famiglia che probabilmente aveva, ed era normale che provasse malinconia e solitudine.

Solo che, in quel momento, riuscì a dire soltanto – Ti manca così tanto tuo fratello, Subaru-kun?

La voce era suonata più tagliente di quanto avrebbe voluto, ed il ragazzo aveva alzato il viso, sorpreso – Mi stavo solo chiedendo se Kamui-chan sta bene.

– Oh, certo – aveva continuato, ascoltando impotente l’irritazione della sua stessa voce – Io, invece, potevo anche crepare lì dove mi avevate lasciato, no?

Doveva aver detto qualcosa di molto grave, si rese conto, perché l’espressione di Subaru si fece di colpo pallida, gli occhi sgranati come se stesse per mettersi a piangere, ma sul momento Seishiro pensò solo  che aveva colpito nel segno e che la cosa lo rendeva piuttosto soddisfatto.


	30. La fuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 22. Ghiaccio](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

Tutto preso dalla sua irritata soddisfazione, Seishiro trascorse il resto della mattina ignorando palesemente Subaru: mangiò, lesse e si perse a catalogare alcuni oggetti che aveva trovato negli ultimi viaggi, cose che lo avevano attratto tanto da strapparlo dall’ossessione della sua caccia: del resto, era pur sempre un cacciatore, no?   
Si accorse che la casa era stranamente silenziosa solo a metà pomeriggio: l’inverno rendeva le giornate più corte, e la luce del sole, infatti, iniziava a farsi sensibilmente più debole; si concentrò sui rumori provenienti dalle altre stanze, ma non udì nulla: certo, Subaru era un tipo incredibilmente silenzioso, come se avesse sempre paura di dar noia, ma non poteva essere così silenzioso.   
– Subaru-kun? – chiamò.   
Lasciò il tavolo e le sue cose ed iniziò a girare per la casa nel tentativo di trovare il suo coinquilino, ma fu solo dopo aver aperto l’ultima porta si accorse che no, Subaru non era più in quella casa.   
  
~ * ~   
  
Non sembrava aver portato via nulla con sé, si disse Seishiro mentre arrancava nella neve; l’ultima intensa nevicata c’era stata al mattino ed ora, complici il freddo e l’avvicinarsi della sera, quel soffice e farinoso mantello bianco si era rapidamente mutato in ghiaccio, come una granita: si infilava negli stivali ed era difficile da scacciare dal mantello, tanto che dopo un po’ smise di provarci. Il suo respiro lasciava delle nuvolette bianche nell’aria e il vento stesso sembrava fatto di lame di ghiaccio, perché colpiva la sua pelle con la violenza di una lama: pensò a quello stupido ragazzo solo, in mezzo a quel mare gelato, e l’idea lo rese furioso. Non lo disse, neppure a se stesso, ma sapeva di essere il solo responsabile.   
Arrancò tra i campi coperti ed irriconoscibili, tra gli alberi da frutto ammantati di neve ghiacciata, tanto che neppure il vento sembrava poterla spostare, fin quasi al tramonto, prima di trovarlo: se ne stava tutto raggomitolato nel suo mantello ai piedi di un abete, che forniva una ben misera protezione contro il freddo.   
– Che diavolo ci fai, qui?! – non avrebbe dovuto essere arrabbiato, visto che era proprio stata la sua intemperanza ad aver causato quella fuga assurda, ma trattenersi, complici il freddo, la stanchezza e l’ansia, gli risultava impossibile – Non puoi scappare da questo mondo e non hai neanche un posto dove andare: possibile che la mia presenza ti sia così maledettamente indigesta da scegliere di venire a morire qui come un cane randagio?!   
Subaru non rispose, ma tirò su col naso: aveva le labbra livide, gli occhi gonfi e sembrava stranamente sollevato di esser stato ritrovato; Seishiro si costrinse a rimandare la sua invettiva e, afferratolo per un braccio, lo sollevò di peso, iniziando a tirarlo verso casa – E guai a te se tenti un altro scherzo – sibilò.   
Ma, come la prima volta che lo aveva afferrato in quel modo, Subaru si lasciò docilmente condurre, senza provare minimamente a sfuggirgli.


	31. Confessione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 39. Caldo](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

Seishiro aprì la porta quasi con un calcio e spinse il ragazzo fino in cucina: il calore emanato dal camino, unica luce della stanza, fu così improvviso che, per un attimo, le guance gli sembrarono ardere. Si tolse il mantello, gettandolo in un angolo, e fece lo stesso con quello di Subaru, armeggiando con le dita intirizzite per sciogliere il nodo del suo. Non gli era mai stato così vicino, si accorse, e poté sentirne l’odore di sapone e di neve, le guance spaventosamente rosse, le labbra quasi viola e gli occhi rossi, da quel poco che poteva notare sotto la frangia scura.   
Deglutì e gli sembrò che le dita fossero diventate di burro.   
Il nodo si sciolse mentre ancora armeggiava sovrappensiero ed il mantello cadde in terra; non sapeva perché, forse era colpa dell’improvviso sbalzo di temperatura, ma aveva la gola arida – Vai a cambiarti, Subaru-kun.   
– Tanto non posso ammalarmi…   
Seishiro lo strattonò per un braccio, sentendo la stoffa così bagnata da inumidirgli il palmo, ma non riuscì a dire nulla: avrebbe voluto dirgli  _Se ci tieni tanto, a tornare da quell’isterico di tuo fratello, ti ci spedisco all’istante!_ , ma sapere che le sue parole sarebbero state accolte positivamente, anche solo immaginare il sorriso che Subaru avrebbe fatto all’idea di potersi liberare di lui, lo irritava furiosamente.   
Solo che non riusciva a dire nulla, e i secondi passavano, la sua mano sempre stretta attorno al braccio del ragazzo, la bocca deserta.   
Inaspettatamente, fu Subaru a parlare, la voce spaventosamente incrinata.   
– Lo so che non mi sopporti, Seishiro-san – sussurrò, guardando il camino – E, davvero, vorrei togliermi dai piedi, ma non posso, e non capisco perché tu non ti decida a liberarti di me: pagherei io a Yuuko-san il disturbo, davvero.   
– Che diavolo stai dicendo? – boccheggiò il ragazzo, spiazzato.   
– Sei – la voce gli usciva veloce, come se l’avesse trattenuta a lungo – Sei sempre nervoso, quando ti sono attorno, come se ti desse fastidio la mia presenza, e lo capisco, lo capisco benissimo, perché… – e qui la voce si incrinò di nuovo, virando verso il pianto – Perché tu, tu eri  _normale_ , e io ti ho trasformato in un vampiro, e quelli come noi li cacciano sempre, in tutti i mondi, perché pensano che siamo mostri, che siamo pericolosi, perché siamo trofei, perché pensano che abbiamo qualcosa che possa renderli immortali, perché… non lo so davvero perché, ma è così da sempre, in ogni mondo, e io ne so qualcosa, perché sono  _vecchio_ , spaventosamente vecchio rispetto a te, eppure… eppure… non… non voglio andarmene.   
– Ottimo – riuscì a dire Seishiro dopo un lungo silenzio – Perché non ho la minima intenzione di lasciarti andar via.   
Il ragazzo sollevò lo sguardo, sorpreso; i bordi delle ciglia erano ancora umidi di lacrime – No?   
– No.   
– Perché no? – chiese, incredulo.   
L’altro si strinse nelle spalle, un po’ seccato di non avere una risposta vera e propria – Non lo so. Mi piace che tu sia qui – all’espressione spaesata del ragazzo, che ancora teneva per il braccio, sorrise – E non ho nemmeno motivo di detestarti, Subaru-kun; per me, che non ho sognato altro che viaggiare per i mondi per tutta la vita, non doversi ammalare, poter fare a meno del cibo ed avere un tempo molto più ampio per spostarsi è una delle cose migliori che possano capitare.   
– Ma – balbettò Subaru – Tu sei sempre così nervoso…   
– Certo che lo sono – rispose piccato Seishiro – Tu non mi sopporti, mi eviti come se fossi pericoloso.   
– Non ti evito per quello! – disse Subaru, scuotendo la testa – Tu sei così gentile, e mi lasci fare quello che voglio, non te la prendi mai anche se sono scostante, e io…   
– E tu?   
Lo disse così piano che, se il suo udito non fosse stato acuito dalla sua nuova natura, non l’avrebbe udito – Ho fame.


	32. Fame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 21. Pelle](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

– Fame? – chiese Seishiro, incredulo.

L’altro ragazzo arrossì furiosamente, allontanandosi di qualche passo – Sì…

– Fame? – ripeté lui, divertito.

– Sono… è da un sacco di tempo che non mangio – farfugliò Subaru, sentendosi preso in giro – E non voglio starti troppo vicino.

– Oh – ghignò Seishiro – Quindi, se ti tengo così – lo strinse tra le braccia – Che succede?

Non recepì la risposta del ragazzo perché, per la prima volta da mesi, lo aveva davvero vicino e poteva sentire l’odore della sua pelle… e si accorse di cosa volesse dire “avere fame”: sentiva come un fuoco nei canini e le sue percezioni centuplicate; si chiese come potesse trattenersi Subaru in quelle condizioni e capì che doveva essere davvero molto più vecchio di lui per dominarsi così bene.

Spinse il capo nell’incavo del collo dell’altro, ignorando le sue proteste, e gli sembrò che l’odore dolciastro della sua pelle lo intossicasse, avvelenandogli la mente ed i sensi.

Risalì con le labbra a sfiorargli un orecchio, spostando i ciuffi che lo intralciavano con il naso – Puoi mordermi, se vuoi.

– Seishiro-san… lasciami, ti prego.

– No, dico sul serio – rispose, sfiorandogli il collo, proprio sotto il mento, con la bocca – Ma solo a patto che poi ti lasci mordere da me.


	33. Dolcezza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 19. Dolce](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

Il sangue di Subaru aveva un gusto che non aveva mai sperimentato: aveva morso decine di persone, fino a quel momento, ma gli sembrava di non aver mai assaggiato nulla di così… dolce? Aveva un retrogusto ferroso, ma non cancellava la nota dolciastra che gli riempiva la bocca; pensò quanto fosse dannatamente piacevole il modo in cui Subaru aveva reclinato docilmente il capo, non appena aveva sentito le sue labbra baciarlo ed i suoi denti affondare nel suo collo, ed ora tenesse le braccia mollemente allacciate dietro la sua nuca, abbracciandolo.

Ingoiò un altro sorso e pensò che non avrebbe voluto smettere mai.


	34. Un sorriso, finalmente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 43. Sorriso](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

Persino il modo di mordere di Subaru era gentile, pensò Seishiro, così delicato da non far quasi male; ricordava la prima volta che se l’era sentito così addosso, le labbra contro il collo e le mani sulle spalle, ma la situazione gli risultava decisamente più piacevole in quel momento, nella cucina illuminata solo dalla luce del camino, arredata con mobili da poco, un po’ scalcinati, e i vestiti ancora umidi di neve.

Il ragazzo si staccò da lui, guardando imbarazzato altrove, verso il chiarore rossastro del focolare che si andava via via spegnendo: Seishiro gli sollevò gentilmente il volto e posò le labbra sulle sue, sentendo il sapore del suo sangue; sentì Subaru irrigidirsi e si allontanò, accarezzandogli una guancia – Cosa c’è?

– N-niente – sussurrò; anche in quella penombra, però, Seishiro poté vedere che sorrideva, come non lo aveva mai visto fare fino a quel momento, nemmeno nei giorni lontani nella biblioteca del mondo sperduto in cui si erano conosciuti, nemmeno quando parlava di suo fratello.

Si chinò a baciarlo di nuovo e, stavolta, sentì Subaru appoggiarsi leggermente a lui, stringendogli la stoffa del vestito con le dita intirizzite; ma soprattutto, premendo le labbra contro le sue, poté sentire che sorrideva ancora.


	35. Sogni d'infanzia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 23. Sogno](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

– Dobbiamo rendere civile questa benedetta casa! – aveva esclamato Seishiro la mattina successiva davanti allo sfacelo: Subaru gli era piombato in camera durante la notte, avvolto nella coperta (più per imbarazzo che per il freddo), con i capelli impastati di neve, polvere e fili di paglia, tutti residui del tonfo spaventoso di un pezzo di tetto che, sotto tutta quella coltre bianca, non aveva retto.

Fortunatamente, al mattino, aveva smesso di nevicare e poterono sincerarsi dello stato delle cose: Seishiro mandò un numero incalcolabile di accidenti a suo fratello, ovunque si trovasse, per averlo spedito in quella bicocca malandata in pieno inverno: si arrampicò sul tetto ed iniziò a spalare via la neve, sotto lo sguardo preoccupato di Subaru; non aveva finito di raccomandargli di stare attento a dove metteva i piedi, poiché anche il resto della superficie poteva avere delle falle, che Seishiro sparì, sprofondando in casa.

Il vampiro dagli occhi verdi lo trovò, furioso, impolverato e cosparso di neve, sul pavimento della sua stanza, la falla sopra la sua testa così ampia che poteva intravedere comodamente una bella fetta di cielo – Oh, Seishiro-san – disse, porgendogli una mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi – Mi dispiace…

– Detesto questo posto! – ringhiò l’altro, alzandosi – E questa stanza è irrecuperabile, al momento: non posso salire sul tetto perché rischio di sfondarlo e, con tutta la neve che c’è, non è possibile ripararlo decentemente.

– Quindi? Come si fa? – chiese Subaru, preoccupato.

L’altro sospirò – Ci mettiamo sotto la vasca di ghisa che c’è in quella specie di lavanderia, così almeno non facciamo marcire il pavimento, e aspettiamo che si sciolga la neve.

– Oh… d’accordo – seguì sorpreso le manovre di Seishiro, che iniziava ad armeggiare con il letto – Che… che fai, Seishiro-san?

– Porto di là il tuo letto, no?

– Ma… e tu dove dormi?

– C’è posto per due letti, di là.

– Ma poi devo farti spostare tutte le tue cose! Posso dormire di sotto, in salotto…

Seishiro lo guardò scettico – Su quella  _deliziosa_  poltrona sfondata, Subaru-kun? – l’altro abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzato – Su, prendi le tue cose – continuò, gentilmente.

 

~*~

 

Subaru non aveva mai messo piede nella stanza del suo coinquilino, fino a quel momento: solo la sera prima, piuttosto spaventato per il crollo del soffitto, ma non si era soffermato a guardarsi attorno; era una stanza molto ordinata, ma si accorse che, con un secondo letto, sarebbe diventata piuttosto stretta.

– Mi dispiace crearti tutto questo disturbo – sospirò, posando la prima bracciata di oggetti di sua proprietà sul materasso.

Seishiro gli diede un rapido bacio e raccolse alcuni suoi libri che ingombravano un angolo di pavimento – Non preoccuparti, Subaru-kun; credo sia colpa mia, non sono mai stato un tipo particolarmente “domestico”.

– No?

– No, anche se mi occupavo io della casa e di mio fratello.

– Non avevate altri parenti?

– Sì, ma mia madre – rise – Era la persona meno pragmatica di questa terra, almeno in ambito famigliare! Non sapeva cucinare, rifaceva i letti in modo orribile e non credo sapesse neppure dove si trovava il piumino per spolverare. Però era divertente – concluse, sorridendo – Forse è per il suo modo assurdo di fare la donna di casa che non ho mai preso in considerazione l’idea di fare una vita domestica, quando fossi cresciuto.

– E cosa volevi? – chiese Subaru, piacevolmente sorpreso di ricevere quelle inaspettate confidenze.

– Volevo viaggiare, era il mio sogno. Quando avevo quattro anni, prendevo dall’armadio di mia madre la borsa più grande che aveva, la riempivo con i miei giocattoli e giocavo a fare l’esploratore in giardino; a pensarci oggi, quell’affare sarebbe stato terribilmente scomodo come bagaglio, ma per il tragitto casa-cortile andava più che bene!

Alle risate divertite di Subaru, continuò a recuperare i suoi oggetti e ad ammonticchiarli sul suo letto – Guarda che una buona valigia è fondamentale per viaggiare! Ho impiegato anni a trovare questo capolavoro – concluse, posando in un angolo vuoto e comodo della stanza quello che all’altro ragazzo parve una specie di enorme zaino squadrato.

– Cos’è? – chiese, avvicinandosi.

– Il mio bagaglio da viaggio – annunciò Seishiro, orgoglioso; slacciò la pattina superiore ed aprì la zip che chiudeva quasi tutta la parte frontale dello zaino: con grande sorpresa di Subaru, l’interno era organizzato più come un armadio, che come una normale sacca; un divisorio separava la parte superiore (piena di vestiti), da quella inferiore, a sua volta divisa verticalmente in due metà: da un lato c’erano tre cassetti, dall’altro una specie di piccola libreria – È comodissimo – commentò orgoglioso il proprietario, andando a riporre, stipandoli contro gli altri, i libri che aveva raccolto da terra.

– Sembra quasi un secretaire – disse Subaru; durante le manovre di riordino, uno dei cassetti si sfilò e ne cadde una specie di piccola urna dorata.


	36. Il carillon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 08. Musica](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

A giudicare dalla frenesia con cui Seishiro lo raccolse e controllò se vi erano stati dei danni, Subaru capì che doveva trattarsi di un oggetto di valore; dal fondo di quella specie di piccola urna, il ragazzo girò una chiavetta: quando ebbe finito, premette la parte superiore dell’oggetto, che si sollevò di scatto, rivelando, al suo interno, una base dorata sulla quale due figurine danzavano, ruotando su se stesse, al suono di una musichetta sconosciuta.

– Non si è rotto – commentò Seishiro con un sospiro.

– È un carillon?

– Sì, lo usava mia madre per farmi addormentare; pur avendo una voce molto bella, non le piaceva cantare le ninne-nanne, quindi la sera dava la carica a questo e lo lasciava suonare sul mio comodino; poi, quando è nato Fu-chan è passato a lui. Me l’ha regalato quando sono partito.

_Prendilo tu, disse il bambino, porgendo il carillon al fratello._

_Sicuro, Fu-chan? Come farai ad addormentarti la sera?_

_Sono grande, adesso!, aveva risposto lui, coraggiosamente. E ti farà compagnia quando sarai solo._

_Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, ma spesso, i primi tempi dopo la partenza, aveva lasciato suonare quel carillon la sera per conciliargli il sonno, immaginando di trovarsi ancora nel letto di casa sua._


	37. Ritratto di famiglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 05. Fotografia](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

Mentre Seishiro riponeva il carillon, l’occhio di Subaru scivolò su una cornice, semplicissima ma di incantevole fattura, che sbucava dallo stesso cassetto; tese il collo per sbirciarla, tanto che il ragazzo accanto a lui se ne accorse – Vuoi questa? – chiese, porgendogli la foto.

– Non volevo impicciarmi – si scusò Subaru, ma prese la cornice tra le mani: si trattava di un esilissimo filo di ferro color argento, decorato da minuscoli fiori di camelia rossi, che circondavano il riquadro centrale – Sono… è la tua famiglia, Seishiro-san?

– Sì – rispose il cacciatore, ultimando la risistemazione delle sue cose – Mia madre, mio fratello ed io.

– Tua madre…

– Lo so, sembra piuttosto mia sorella – rise – L’ho sempre ricordata così, sin da bambino: sembra che il tempo le scorra addosso senza lasciare segni.

La donna in questione sedeva graziosamente su una poltrona foderata di velluto, avvolta in un morbido kimono bianco con ricami di camelie, un obi rosso fuoco, i lunghissimi capelli, dello stesso nero lucente di quelli dei figli, che scivolavano come acqua sulle sue spalle minute; guardandola, Subaru capì al volo cosa avesse inteso dire Seishiro parlando della sua assoluta incapacità domestica.

– È da tanto che non torni a casa?

Il cacciatore poggiò una guancia sulla sua spalla – Non lo so; il tempo scorre in modo diverso, nei vari mondi, perciò per me può essere passato qualche anno e, nel mio universo, potrebbero essere trascorsi centinaia di anni – fece una pausa, guardando la foto nelle mani del vampiro, inclinandola appena per scacciare il riverbero che l’adombrava dalla sua posizione – Era bella, eh?

– Incantevole – sorrise Subaru.

– A pensarci oggi, all’atto pratico, è stata una madre terribile; normalmente i bambini di sei anni li si tiene lontani dai fornelli, io invece cucinavo già per lei e per me, a quell’età. Quando è nato Fu-chan, lei ci giocava e io occupavo di dargli il biberon e fargli il bagno; facevo il bucato, le pulizie, la spesa… Un figlio modello, eh?

Il vampiro annuì, piuttosto imbarazzato.

– Le madri degli altri bambini erano tutte dedite ai figli ed alla casa, noi eravamo quelli strani: mia madre lavorava, non aveva un marito e nessuno sapeva bene da chi avesse avuto noi due; non si occupava delle pulizie, e vedevo le altre signore scioccate quando giravo per il mercato con Fu-chan per una mano e la sporta della spesa nell’altra. Insomma, la giudicavano una disgraziata. Però l’adoravamo, proprio perché era una pessima donna di casa ed una madre terribilmente approssimativa: invece di fare noi i dolci per lei, ero io a farli per loro, ed era così bella, con i gomiti poggiati sul tavolo, mentre mi guardava impastare, che… Non avrei voluto nessun’altra madre.

Subaru gli sfiorò delicatamente i capelli con una mano – Mi dispiace…

Seishiro si riscosse, nel vedergli gli occhi lucidi – Ma no, Subaru-kun – rise – Lei era felice che io partissi, perché era quello che volevo: non eravamo destinati ad essere normali, in quella casa, quindi, in un certo senso, se l’era sempre aspettato; ed è stato anche il suo farci crescere da soli ad averci resi così indipendenti. E poi, se non avessi mai lasciato casa – aggiunse, sfiorandogli le labbra con un bacio – Non ti avrei mai incontrato, no?

 

~*~

 

Una madre terribile, eppure, amata alla follia.

Quando era nato Fuma, Seishiro, nel vedere come sua madre avesse problemi persino nel saperlo tenere per fargli il primo bagno, si domandò come fosse riuscito a sopravvivere lui fino all’età in cui aveva imparato a badare a sé stesso; era una donna negata per qualunque aspetto pratico della vita domestica, eppure… eppure questo la rendeva dolce ai suoi occhi. Il suo impaccio era grazioso e gli era sempre venuto naturale sollevarla da quelle incombenze; anche perché a lui  _piaceva_  essere l’uomo di casa: gli piaceva scegliere ogni giorno cosa preparare per sé per il pranzo, gli piaceva riordinare la casa secondo il suo personale gusto, gli piaceva sentirsi grande, quando ancora, per cucinare, doveva salire su uno sgabello, o non sarebbe riuscito a guardare nei tegami.

Gli piaceva aver cura della sua famiglia: perché nessuno, dei loro vicini, li riteneva persone normali e quindi degne di essere frequentate, e lui ammirava la serena tranquillità con cui sua madre li ignorava in massa e preferiva pettinare i capelli a Fu-chan e giocare con lui, piuttosto che decidersi ad imparare a cucinare il suo piatto preferito.

Perché lei era così. E lo era in maniera così deliziosamente serafica, ed era così bella, che non poteva non amarla.

E gli mancava.

E, soprattutto, gli mancava sapere che, se fosse tornato nel suo mondo, sicuramente non avrebbe ritrovato più né lei, né la loro vecchia casa; si era ripromesso di non fare più ritorno, infatti: avrebbe tenuto i ricordi di quei giorni lontani per sé e lì, nella sua memoria, niente li avrebbe intaccati.   
E, nella sua memoria, Fu-chan sarebbe sempre rimasto il bambino che lo guardava da sotto in su mentre lui mescolava la cioccolata calda in un pentolino, e sua madre sarebbe rimasta sempre la splendida fanciulla che, seduta al tavolo, sistemava graziosamente i fiori che aveva comprato, canticchiando una vecchia canzone.


	38. Battito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 09. Fuochi d'artificio](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

L’inverno, in quel mondo così rurale e pacifico, parve durare un’infinità.

Il freddo era un’ottima scusante per rimanere quasi tutto il giorno in casa, impegnati a leggere i libri che il Cacciatore aveva portato con sé (diari di viaggio, libri di miti e leggende, ed altri che faceva piacere prendere in mano anche una seconda volta, perdendosi nella narrazione di mondi lontani), oppure ad imparare a cucinare, per il gran divertimento di Seishiro, oppure soltanto a scambiarsi effusioni, che facevano apparire persino la vecchia poltrona sfondata del salotto un posto confortevole.

Quasi non si accorsero, dunque, dello scorrere del tempo, finché una mattina si accorsero che la neve intorno alla casa iniziava a sciogliersi e che, al mercato, dove si recavano ogni tanto insieme, sui banchi iniziavano ad apparire le prime verdure; si trattava di piante che nessuno dei due aveva mai visto, e Subaru trovava meravigliosamente comico il modo in cui Seishiro si tentava di riprodurre le sue ricette con cose di cui non conosceva il sapore.

– Non ridere tanto, Subaru-kun – si lagnava il Cacciatore, rimestando sconfortato la zuppa nella pentola – Se questa roba è immangiabile come temo, oggi saltiamo il pranzo!

– Non è un problema, per me – si scusava subito il vampiro, senza riuscir a cancellare del tutto il sorriso – Mi dispiace solo che tu ti preoccupi tanto.

Seishiro gli scoccava uno sguardo sornione – Vuoi provare a vivere di solo amore, Subaru-kun? Io sono più che d’accordo, sai?

L’altro ragazzo, allora, diventava rosso scarlatto e si nascondeva dietro il primo libro che gli capitava tra le mani.

E pensare, si diceva Seishiro tornando alla zuppa, che il loro rapporto era quanto di più platonico avesse mai sperimentato per un tempo così lungo; per assurdo, i momenti di maggiore intimità che riusciva ad avere era quando, ogni tanto, mordeva il collo dell’altro vampiro, e tutto questo gli sembrava incredibilmente assurdo: erano soli, chiusi in casa da settimane, di quale altro incentivo aveva bisogno quel benedetto ragazzo per lasciarsi andare un po’?

Però poi si rendeva conto, lasciando scivolare lo sguardo su quella figuretta esile, tutta incantata nella lettura o nell’osservare i suoi movimenti, che non aveva neppure mai avuto a che fare con qualcuno per così tanto tempo, né aveva mai incontrato una persona così pulita, semplice, da impedirgli approcci più diretti. A Subaru bastava davvero sedere sulle sue ginocchia, con il capo posato sul suo petto, e giocherellare con le sue mani per essere… felice, soddisfatto; era una sensazione che lui aveva provato di rado, sempre teso in avanti, in cerca di qualcosa, a cui non sapeva neppure dare un nome o una forma. Perciò si beava di quel volto sereno, sorridente, che in un certo senso placava anche lui, e lasciava scorrere il tempo senza contarlo più.

 

~*~

 

– Seishiro-san! Seishiro-san!

Avrebbe dovuto ricordargli che quell’onorifico non gli piaceva, si disse, ma la lista della spesa, in quel momento, era più importante: quello sarà anche stato un mondo tragicamente arretrato, ma la ressa del mercato non aveva nulla da invidiare ad universi ben più progrediti – Cosa c’è, Subaru-kun?

– Ci sarà una festa, domani.

– Cioè?

– Per festeggiare l’arrivo della bella stagione. Il banditore diceva che ci sarà una grande sorpresa, prima della mezzanotte!

Il Cacciatore si disse, sarcastico, che non ci si poteva aspettare molto da una festa del genere, ma l’espressione di Subaru era così entusiasta che anche lui si sentì smuovere da una scintilla di curiosità – Vuoi andarci?

– Se non ti spiace…

– Non potrebbe mai dispiacermi fare qualcosa che ti renda felice.

Finì la frase e si accorse, sorpreso, di non aver mentito.

 

~*~

 

Come previsto, la festa fu, in un certo senso, una delusione, niente di diverso da tante altre celebrazioni viste in altri paesi simili a quello: le lanterne erano state decorate dei primi fiori che iniziavano a ricoprire campi e colline, gli stessi che le ragazze avevano usato per rendere più graziosi i loro semplici vestiti; nella piazza erano stati allestiti numerosi banchi di dolci e cibi vari, per la gioia di Subaru, che dimostrava un coraggio incantevole, per Seishiro, nell’assaggiare quasi qualsiasi cosa.

Ad un tratto, dall’alto della rustica pista da ballo che era stata allestita, il banditore annunciò che tutti dovevano avvicinarsi al fiume per assistere alla grande sorpresa allestita per la festa; Seishiro seguì un po’ scettico la folla, più preoccupato che nessuno calpestasse lui e Subaru che curioso.

Giunsero sulle rive del corso d’acqua e attesero, nel buio teso della notte; il Cacciatore si strinse nel mantello, un po’ seccato dall’umidità che pervadeva l’aria, e stava per lasciarsi andare ad un commento sarcastico, quando il primo fuoco illuminò il cielo.

– Sono fuochi d’artificio! – esclamò Subaru.

Nulla di straordinario, avrebbe voluto commentare Seishiro, ma lo sguardo gli scivolò sul viso incantato del vampiro, sugli occhi verdi che riflettevano quelle luci un po’ banali, sulle sue labbra socchiuse per la felicità, e le parole gli morirono in gola. Alzò lo sguardo al cielo e, stranamente, quello spettacolo pirotecnico gli parve meno misero, soprattutto quando la mano di Subaru scivolò nella sua, stringendola forte.

Ingoiò una boccata d'aria, umida e odorosa di polvere da sparo bruciata, e si portò la mano libera al petto, stringendo il mantello; era il rimbombo dato dall'esplosione dei fuochi, si disse: non poteva essere il suo cuore a battere in quel modo.


	39. Va tutto bene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 17. Cuscino](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

Eppure quel battito forte, innaturale, non smise quando l’ultimo fuoco illuminò il cielo. Non si placò nemmeno quando, ancora mano nella mano, si districarono dalla folla di persone che si attardava ancora nella piazza o sciamava verso le abitazioni, e si avviarono verso casa; camminavano in silenzio, Subaru con un’andatura leggera, quasi trasognata, e Seishiro con la mano libera ancora stretta a tenere il mantello, contro il petto che non smetteva di rimbombargli.

Arrivarono a casa senza parlarsi; il Cacciatore chiuse la porta e si avviarono verso il piano superiore a luci spente: dormivano ancora entrambi nella stessa stanza, malgrado la scarsità di spazio, perché, non avevano saputo spiegarsene il motivo, nessuno dei due, allo sciogliersi della neve, aveva pensato a riparare la falla nel tetto e ripristinare le sistemazioni precedenti.

Subaru aprì la porta della camera e si mossero tentoni nel buio, ancora tenendo per mano l’altro ragazzo, come se non riuscissero a lasciarsi; inciampò e franò sul materasso, sbattendo il naso contro un cuscino che riconobbe subito come non suo, perché aveva l’inconfondibile odore di Seishiro.

– Ti sei fatto male? – il Cacciatore sedette accanto a lui, accarezzandogli nel buio il viso.

– No.

– Va tutto bene? – le dita del ragazzo si mossero a cercare le sue labbra, sfiorandole.

– … Sì.  
Seishiro mosse ancora la mano, come a voler disegnare nel buio il volto di Subaru per scoprirne l'espressione, ma il vampiro la fermò con la sua, premendone il palmo contro le labbra; gli parve che il rimbombo si fosse spostato dal suo petto, ronzandogli nelle orecchie, come se fosse ancora all'aperto, sotto il deflagrare dei fuochi. Si riscosse, incredulo di tanto impaccio da parte sua, e baciò il vampiro, che si lasciò spingere docilmente sul letto: cercò la sua mano, sfiorando esitante il cuscino, finché non la trovò e la strinse, dolcemente, premendola contro la stoffa liscia della federa.


	40. Aria di primavera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 29. Attesa](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

L’inverno sembrava giunto finalmente al termine: le giornate si allungavano sensibilmente, il sole del mattino brillava caldo sull’aria umida della notte, i campi iniziavano a popolarsi di uomini, donne e ragazzi impegnati nelle prime semine, e il prato attorno alla casa si ricoprì di verde.   
Doveva esser stato un bel giardino, notò Seishiro: c’erano ancora delle pietre disposte a creare dei viottoli e delle aree ben precise in cui, probabilmente, erano state piantate diverse qualità di fiori; Subaru sembrava divertirsi un mondo con il giardinaggio, ma il Cacciatore si sentiva disturbato da qualcosa; era nell’aria, ma non aveva un suono o un odore, eppure l’avvertiva ogni volta che metteva il naso fuori di casa.   
Era come se il vento stesse cambiando, e provava una strana sensazione quando vedeva il vampiro dedicarsi tutto contento al giardino ed alla ristrutturazione della casa; aveva come l’impressione che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato, in tutto quello, come se… come se l’aria fosse carica di tensione, come se stesse aspettando qualcosa, esattamente come i fiori che non si decidevano a sbocciare nei prati. Era una sensazione irritante e sconosciuta, o forse persa nella memoria, ma persistente, come l’edera sul muro esterno della casa.


	41. Il trillo del campanello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 35. Campanello](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

Era andato tutto liscio, fino a quel momento: era persino riuscito a strappare Subaru dal suo adorato giardino, ed ora gettava occhiate compiaciute al ragazzo seduto al tavolo della cucina, concentrato su di lui che cucinava i biscotti.

Non sapeva dirsi perché avesse deciso di recuperare, proprio quel giorno, la vecchia ricetta dei biscotti al burro: a sua madre non piacevano molto, perciò li aveva preparati sempre e solo per suo fratello; nella sua testa, in un certo senso, erano proprio “i biscotti di Fu-chan”, anche perché aveva riadattato la ricetta trovata nel libro anni prima esclusivamente per lui, modificando gli ingredienti in base alle critiche che riceveva.

Non ne aveva più mangiati, dopo aver lasciato casa, e se n’era accorto in quel momento, mentre stendeva la pasta sotto lo sguardo incantato di Subaru: non aveva più avuto una casa fissa, una cucina sua, lo spazio per mettersi a ritagliare dei biscotti, da quando era andato via; aveva sempre avuto camere di albergo, tende, o addirittura soltanto il cielo sopra la testa, la sua casa ridotta a quello zaino bizzarro che aveva comprato durante uno dei suoi viaggi. Ed era stato tutto, adesso se ne rendeva conto, così…

Il coltello con cui stava tagliando la pasta gli cadde dalle mani e drizzò la testa come farebbe un cane con le orecchie: l’aria era cambiata. Si era come tesa, stiracchiata e strappata, portando con sé qualcosa; conosceva quella sensazione, l’aveva sperimentata infinite volte, ed ora si sentiva in allerta, come se il trillare di un campanello alla porta lo avesse distolto da tutto il resto.

Subaru, però, fu più rapido di lui, e scattò in piedi così in fretta che la sedia cadde in terra, stringendo il ciondolo che teneva al collo; guardò Seishiro come a chiedere il permesso, ma il Cacciatore aveva lo sguardo perso al di là della porta di legno, come se potesse vedere la mano che si avvicinava per tirare la cordicella del campanello (una rudimentale campana di ferro appesa fuori).

Sapeva che era una mano di uomo, quella, eppure la mente, per un istante, gliela mutò in quella di un bambino.


	42. Arrivi e gelosia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 37. Gelosia](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

L’espressione di Kamui era  _impagabile_ : si aspettava di trovare suo fratello distrutto e in lacrime, poteva supporre Seishiro, a giudicare dall’espressione quasi offesa con cui, invece, guardava Subaru-kun felice e sorridente.   
– Non ti aspettavo così presto, Fu-chan. Sapevo che mi avresti trovato… Ma non pensavo ti saresti portato dietro  _compagnia_  – aveva concluso, scoccando un’occhiata sarcastica al ragazzino che stringeva così fastidiosamente la mano di Subaru. Fu assolutamente divertente metterlo praticamente in fuga con due parole: che scappasse, quel moccioso, e  _lontano_ , da lui e da ciò che ormai considerava suo di diritto. Aveva penato per dei mesi per ottenere quel che aveva adesso, sudato per ogni singolo bacio, per ogni sorriso: era fuori da ogni logica che quel ragazzino isterico, solo per un vincolo di sangue, pretendesse di portarsi via tutto ciò che aveva messo in piedi a fatica.   
Non si chiese perché Subaru-kun volesse tanto bene a Kamui, perché era evidente: non solo era suo fratello, ma anche un ragazzino  _terribilmente ragazzino_ ; se avesse avuto la possibilità di volergli bene, avrebbe probabilmente anche lui avuto l’istinto di proteggerlo, di guidarlo, di tenerlo per mano come un bimbo, perché era evidente una differenza fondamentale tra i due gemelli: Subaru guardava il mondo come un luogo dove trovare un posto per sé e coloro che amava, Kamui come una minaccia dalla quale fuggire, rinchiudendosi in un bozzolo con la unica persona a cui volesse bene.   
Capiva razionalmente questo ragionamento, ma provava anche una sottile irritazione all’idea che una cosa del genere potesse minacciare il rapporto che aveva costruito con Subaru; Subaru-kun era la prima persona per la quale provasse un interesse così intenso, così duraturo, qualcosa capace di distoglierlo dal viaggiare, che era sempre stato la sola cosa che avesse desiderato da… da sempre. Non poteva andare storto qualcosa, no? Era impossibile. Eppure aveva visto una luce strana, negli occhi del suo vampiro, una tranquillità che non aveva che intravisto, qualche volta, fino a quel momento; provava un pizzicore strano, mentre si avviava verso la cucina, perché non avevano mai parlato della possibilità che Kamui li ritrovasse: certo, era sicuro che prima o poi sarebbe successo, ma non aveva calcolato la possibilità che Subaru-kun potesse decidere di seguire suo fratello.


	43. Il cioccolato è la prova che Dio vuole che l’uomo sia felice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 10. Cioccolato](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

Quando rimise piede in cucina, Seishiro si soffermò un istante a guardare la scena: Subaru sedeva impacciato al tavolo, guardando Fuma che disponeva i biscotti sulla teglia, e chiacchieravano; era un’immagine incantevole, si accorse, e aveva un’aria di famiglia che non respirava da secoli.

– Oh, niisan – esclamò l’altro Cacciatore – Come diavolo fai a cucinare con quell’affare?

Il maggiore dei due fratelli alzò gli occhi al cielo – È tutta questione di farci la mano – rispose, prendendo la teglia e sistemandola nel forno.

– Credo che Subaru-san voglia sapere se hai già mangiato suo fratello o se aspetterai di farlo ingrassare un po’, prima di imbandircelo per pranzo – disse Fuma, ridendo.

– No, temo mi risulterebbe orrendamente indigesto – rispose Seishiro, fingendosi offeso – È fuggito in giardino; dev’essere una passione in comune, anche Subaru-kun ci passa le ore.

– Posso…? – fece il vampiro, alzandosi.

– Aspetta – lo fermò Fuma – Portagli qualcosa da mangiare, quando è a digiuno è intrattabile! Hai mica del latte, niisan?

 

~*~

 

Quando il vampiro uscì con la sua tazza di latte caldo, chiudendosi il portone alle spalle, Fuma si sedette, guardandosi intorno: doveva essere trascorso molto tempo, da quando lui aveva sostato per la prima volta tra quelle mura; l’ambiente era, nel complesso, rustico e un po’ malandato, di certo un’offesa per gli occhi di suo fratello, ma non si stupiva della sua determinazione a rimanervi. Osservò in silenzio le sue spalle, constatando quanto Seishiro avesse ancora l’aspetto di un adolescente; aveva visto centinaia di cose bizzarre, nel suo viaggiare, ma nulla riusciva a trasmettergli una sensazione di incredulo stupore pari a quella di vedere come il suo eroe dell’infanzia, gigantesco nella sua mente, fosse ora un ragazzino poco più grande di Kamui. La voce, i modi, erano sempre gli stessi, ma si stupiva, forse perché era la prima volta che aveva il tempo sufficiente per osservarlo, del fatto che adesso, agli occhi degli altri, potesse sembrare lui, Fuma, il maggiore.

– Sei arrabbiato perché ti ho portato qui il piccolo rompiscatole, niisan?

– No – rispose Seishiro, armeggiando con il fuoco – Lo aspettavo. È facile prevedere le mosse di un tipo come lui, perciò ho deciso di rimanere qui: ci avrebbe dato la caccia in tutti i mondi, quindi tanto valeva mettersi comodi ed aspettarlo.

– Comodi? – sghignazzò Fuma.

Il fratello si voltò con un ghigno – Se sono finito in una catapecchia, invece che nel delizioso cottage che mi era stato descritto, non è colpa  _mia_ , Fu-chan.

– Beh, quando l’ho usato io, era un grazioso edificio immerso nel verde.

– Beh, quando l’ho trovato io, era un orrido capannone con il tetto mezzo sfondato e l’erba che cresceva rigogliosa tra le assi del pavimento.

Fuma rise, divertito, anche perché Seishiro non sembrava davvero arrabbiato – Ti ho portato un regalo per farmi perdonare, infatti.

Il maggiore incrociò le braccia – Dimmi che è un appartamento decente in un mondo leggermente più civilizzato.

– Sei sempre troppo pretenzioso, niisan – commentò l’altro Cacciatore, frugando nella sua sacca – Non voglio immaginare che vita terribile tu stia facendo fare a Subaru-san.

– Lo tratto più o meno come facevamo con la mamma.

– Oh cielo, sei mica complessato, niisan?

– No, e ho ancora la forza di prenderti a sculacciate, Fu-chan.

Dio, quanto gli era mancato tutto quello, pensò Seishiro con una stretta al cuore. Un grosso involto volò tra le sue braccia: lo osservò, rigirandosi tra le mani il pacco di carta marrone, scura, legata con lo spago e lo posò sul tavolo per svolgerlo – Ok, non è il meraviglioso servizio da tavola che avevamo a casa.

– No, ma questo ti renderà sopportabili persino i bicchieri di legno.

Seishiro lo fissò scettico – Questo non è  _scientificamente possibile_ , Fu-chan – la carta si lacerò e gli rivelò un enorme quantitativo di bustine di cioccolato in polvere, vanillina, caffè e, gioia delle gioie, tavolette di cioccolato di tutte le qualità.

Fuma giurò di aver visto brillare delle lacrime negli occhi del fratello – È o non è meglio di un appartamento, niisan? Tu sapresti vivere in tenda, ma non sei fisicamente in grado di sopravvivere senza cioccolato!

Seshiro sorrise estatico – Adesso sento di poterti perdonare persino di aver portato qui quella specie di gattaccio isterico!

 


	44. Problemi di comunicazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 07. Cane](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

Trascorse qualche giornata, stranamente più serena di quanto Seishiro si sarebbe aspettato. Probabilmente era dovuto tutto alla presenza di Fuma: quel ragazzo aveva il potere di portarsi il sole dietro, era stato così fin da bambino.

Aveva sempre avuto, anche ora che era quasi un uomo, un modo di parlargli, di guardarlo, di cui aveva ritrovato un eco solo in Subaru: era come vedere un cucciolo corrergli incontro e fargli le feste, e fissarlo con gli occhi grandi, fiduciosi, che si aspettavano giochi e complicità. Trascorsero ore ed ore a raccontarsi gli anni che li avevano separati, le mete, i viaggi, le scoperte; se Seishiro, a causa della sua personalissima caccia, aveva avuto poco tempo per godere dei mondi che aveva toccato, Fuma sembrava aver goduto appieno del tempo a sua disposizione durante le missioni che gli commissionava Yuuko.

– E come sta la Strega? – chiese Seishiro – È da un bel pezzo che non ho notizie di lei.

– Sa perfettamente cosa andavi combinando, però sembrava contenta – rispose il fratello – Piuttosto, credo che le cose per Shaoran-kun non stiano andando bene: devono essersi incasinate parecchio, a Nihon.

– Shaoran-kun è forte – disse il maggiore dei fratelli – Sono sicuro che alla fine riuscirà ad esaudire il suo desiderio.

– Beh, la tenacia non gli manca – commentò Fuma – Ha avuto te come maestro ed è sopravvissuto, povero ragazzo, cosa può esserci di peggio? Giusto la mamma quando faceva i capricci!

– Non parlare dei capricci della mamma, quando vivi con una specie di gatto con la rabbia – lo stuzzicò Seishiro.

– Non ci vivo, niisan, lo porto solo a spasso, tipo cat-sitter.

– Adottalo, no?

Fuma gettò uno sguardo ai due vampiri, intenti a sistemare quella specie di giardino, incolto ma rigoglioso, che verdeggiava intorno alla casa – Si possono adottare i gatti, niisan?

– Ci si può provare, Fu-chan – rispose il fratello, guardando nella sua direzione – I gatti non vogliono padroni, ma quando scelgono un compagno umano è per sempre. Però attento ai problemi di comunicazione! – raccomandò con un sorriso.

– Quali? – rise Fuma, piuttosto determinato ad infastidire Kamui sul modo (completamente errato) in cui si ostinava ad utilizzare gli attrezzi di giardinaggio: doveva “zappettare” il terreno per ammorbidirlo, non accoltellarlo con la paletta di ferro!

Seishiro guardò il suo cucciolo, ormai uomo, allontanarsi verso i due gemelli – I cani scodinzolano quando sono felici – sussurrò – I gatti quando sono furiosi: è questo il problema di comunicazione.


	45. Dormire insieme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 06. Gatto](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

Sua madre aveva un gattino, quando lui era bambino: all’inizio erano preoccupati che potesse essere sbranato dal cane dei vicini, un giocattolo di pochi mesi, ma di certo più grande di lui. Eppure un giorno il micio era scappato e, quando l’avevano ritrovato, se ne stava tutto impettito, col pelo gonfio e le unghiette sguainate che minacciava il cagnolino.

Ecco, Kamui era incredibilmente simile a quel gattino: reagiva alle attenzioni di Fuma nello stesso identico modo, pensò, soffiando e mostrando le unghie, consapevole che non sarebbero servite a nulla, in caso di lotta, ma erano buone solo per far scena.

Aveva sempre preferito i felini ai cani: richiedevano meno attenzioni e, soprattutto, meno effusioni, e capivano perfettamente quando era il caso di richiederle e quando stare fuori dai piedi.

Peccato che quest’ultimo dettaglio non si sposasse  _affatto_  con Kamui: quel moccioso aveva l’orribile capacità di piombargli tra le scatole esattamente quando non doveva; già lo seccava che Subaru fosse così preso dalla presenza del fratello, che poi quest’ultimo azzerasse ogni tentativo da parte sua di ottenere un briciolo di privacy era decisamente troppo!

Se lui si metteva a cucinare e, come di consueto, Subaru-kun si sedeva al tavolo a fargli silenziosa compagnia, si poteva star certi che Kamui sarebbe venuto ad appiccicarsi al fratello nel giro di pochi minuti, trascinandolo via appena possibile.

Se avesse deciso di andare al mercato a fare spesa, Subaru-kun gli sarebbe stato strappato da vicino nel giro di mezzo secondo.

Se, dopo cena, voleva sedersi in veranda con il suo vampiro, avrebbe potuto scommettere la testa sul fatto che il dannato gattaccio si sarebbe messo a soffiare tanto da far venire i sensi di colpa al suo gemello.

E, soprattutto, era stato  _estromesso dalla sua stanza_ : Kamui aveva preteso, senza neanche tentare di chiederlo in maniera civile, di dormire con Subaru; aveva fatto una smorfia, ma poi, davanti all’espressione immalinconita dell’oggetto del contendere, aveva pensato che, come lui aveva piacere di stare con suo fratello, così doveva essere anche per il suo vampiro. Solo che, mentre i due gemelli entravano comodamente nello stesso letto, per lui e Fuma l’impresa era quasi impossibile.

– Sei cresciuto troppo, Fu-chan – commentò Seishiro, costretto a spiaccicarsi contro la parete per non far cadere l’altro fuori dal letto.

– Tutta invidia, niisan – ghignò il fratello.

– Ti piacerebbe, eh? – commentò il maggiore, allungandogli un calcio – Eri decisamente più maneggevole l’ultima volta che abbiamo dormito insieme.

– Anche perché il letto di casa era il doppio di ‘sta branda scassata.

– Potrei facilitarti le cose buttandoti sul pavimento – meditò Seishiro – Sono sicuro che le assi mezze marce ti risulterebbero più comode, che ne pensi?

– Mhmm, magari un’altra volta!

Con un sospiro teatrale, il maggiore dei due fratelli si accoccolò contro il muro, sentendo, dietro la schiena, un calore molto diverso da quello di Subaru, che di solito si accoccolava piano piano contro le sue spalle, quasi avesse paura di disturbare; gli ricordò l’ultima volta che avevano dormito insieme, lui e Fuma, l’ultima notte che aveva trascorso a casa, con il suo fratellino – di solito così determinato a mostrarsi coraggioso – che si era presentato sulla soglia della porta con il cuscino in mano e gli occhi lucidi.

_Cosa c’è, Fu-chan?, aveva chiesto, sorpreso, mentre ancora sistemava le cose nella sua borsa._

_Seishiro-niisan, aveva bofonchiato, posso dormire con te, stasera…?_

_Lo aveva guardato in silenzio per un attimo, quel bimbo che aveva cresciuto praticamente con le sue mani, e si sentì in colpa: tolse di mezzo le sue cose dal letto e gli fece cenno di saltarvi sopra, cosa che Fuma fece di corsa, affondando beato sotto le coperte._

_Tu dormi, io sistemo queste cose, gli aveva sussurrato, rimboccando le lenzuola._

_Ti aspetto, aveva risposto._

_D’accordo, aveva riso, affrettandosi a ricontrollare tutto: non mancava niente, e due grandi occhi castani lo guardavano dal groviglio di coperte; si sistemò, spingendolo dal lato del muro affinché non cadesse durante la notte, e spense la luce._

_Avvertì il capo del bambino poggiarsi contro la sua schiena e sentì un singhiozzo soffocato._

_Ti voglio bene, Fu-chan, bisbigliò, senza voltarsi, ti voglio bene anche se parto. Un giorno capirai._

_Il piccolo aveva annuito e si era addormentato._

– Dormi, niisan?

– No, sto troppo scomodo per farlo.

– Che uomo pesante!

– Ti faccio notare che il materasso pende pericolosamente  _dal tuo_  lato.

Gli arrivò un calcio e lui lo restituì.

– Sai a che pensavo, niisan?

– No.

– All’ultima volta che abbiamo dormito insieme.

– Sentimentale!

– Tanto lo so che ci stai pensando anche tu!

– Illuso!

Con uno spintone che somigliava ad un abbraccio, Fuma lo spinse contro il muro – Adesso l’ho capito, niisan.

– Cosa?

– Cosa intendevi quella notte. Ora lo so.

Seishiro sorrise, come se quel bambino in lacrime lo avesse finalmente perdonato – Ne sono felice, Fu-chan. Davvero tanto.

 


	46. L'ultimo giorno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 34. Silenzio](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

_Domani parto_.

Fuma gliel’aveva già detto la sera prima, ma fu a leggerlo negli occhi dei gemelli che quelle parole assunsero un peso nuovo e diverso; sapeva che suo fratello sarebbe ripartito, perché era la stessa cosa che desiderava lui: la casa ridotta ad una valigia, il tetto esteso al cielo, il pavimento a tutto ciò che poteva essere visto e visitato. Quella era la sua vita.

Il lungo inverno che aveva vissuto con Subaru era stato come un letargo sonnacchioso, come il crogiolarsi sotto le coperte durante un giorno di bufera, come una languida convalescenza; ma adesso l’odore del mantello sdrucito del fratello, che sapeva di terra, erba, pioggia,  _mondo, universo, cielo_ , era diventato come il richiamo della foresta per un cane abbandonato: impossibile resistervi, impossibile tornare alla parentesi domestica di prima. Era la sua natura, la  _loro_  natura, ciò che, al di là delle differenze fisiche e caratteriali, li rendeva più fratelli del sangue; il mondo che aveva guardato con occhi ingrigiti, da dietro una delle finestre polverose di quella casa, si era come scosso: era solo  _quel_  luogo ad essere incolore, ma là fuori, al di là di quella dimensione, di quel cielo, c’erano regni sfavillanti di meraviglie, e lui… lui era stanco di rimanere lì. Stanco di dover litigare con una casa scalcinata, stanco di doversi arrabattare con pietanze così rustiche e ripetitive, stanco di avere una sola strada su cui andare e tornare sempre negli stessi posti.

C’era solo una cosa a trattenerlo: poteva vederla lottare per issare delle lenzuola su un filo troppo alto per lui, mentre un ragazzino imbronciato lo guardava con un cesto di cose da stendere tra le braccia; aveva lasciato il suo lavoro alle dipendenze di Yuuko per trovare Subaru, per lui aveva scelto un mondo pacifico (ed arretrato) per fermarsi, ma la domanda che lo aveva tormentato dall’inizio,  _perché?_ , si riproponeva adesso, alla fine di quel lungo periodo di calma. Perché aveva voluto così tanto quel ragazzo? Adesso poteva parlare di sentimenti, ma non in quei giorni lì, dopo aver soltanto trascorso qualche giornata a leggere e parlare con un estraneo; certo, sì, c’era di mezzo anche il richiamo del sangue, perché l’influenza di un vampiro sugli esseri umani che faceva non era da sottovalutare, ma non era nemmeno solo quello.

Era che aveva immaginato, per la prima volta, di non essere solo nei suoi viaggi.

Ma quel pensiero gli chiudeva la voce nella gola, perché per un Cacciatore, per chi sceglieva di vivere solo di ricerca, di viaggiare, di scoprire, una proposta del genere era ben più pesante di una promessa di matrimonio, e lui non aveva il coraggio neppure di formularla per scherzo nella sua mente.

Perciò rimase a guardare in silenzio i due gemelli che parlavano, al di là del vetro, e per un istante gli parve che Kamui avesse ragione, che il loro legame fosse più forte di qualunque altra cosa; e, per un istante, ma fu orridamente sufficiente, non gli parve più tanto illogico il pensiero che Subaru, così a suo agio nella serenità della vita domestica, potesse scegliere di trovare un mondo tranquillo per sé e suo fratello, e decidere di fermarsi, per sempre.

Ma non con lui.


	47. L'ultima sera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 31. Felicità](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

Aveva portato a Fuma una tazza di tè ed era rimasto ad osservare i gesti che, una volta, erano stati suoi (anche se i suoi erano molto più  _ordinati_!): raccogliere vestiti, libri e oggetti, disporli ad incastro nella borsa, tenendo conto della loro forma, ma anche del grado di utilità, scegliere cosa lasciare e cosa portare. Si era soffermato il tempo strettamente necessario per non essere molesto durante quel rito che sapeva come assolutamente privato, e poi era uscito dalla stanza che, in quelle notti, avevano condiviso, come da bambini; nel buio della stanza dei gemelli sentì il respiro di Kamui e sorrise, per un attimo, davanti a quell’orgoglio testardo.

Scese le scale, dondolando il manico di rozza porcellana della tazza vuota, e arrivò in cucina, dove Subaru sedeva silenzioso davanti al fuoco, le fiamme che lanciavano fiamme rossastre sul suo viso.

– Hai lasciato tuo fratello solo nel suo esilio in camera? – chiese.

Il ragazzo non rispose, ma c’era una nota di tensione, nell’aria, che costrinse Seishiro a voltarsi: gli sfiorò i capelli con una carezza, e solo allora il vampiro si mosse e lo guardò; _c’erano_ , finalmente, si disse il Cacciatore. Tanto valeva buttare le carte in tavola e non girarci troppo attorno – Non mi arrabbio se vuoi rimanere con tuo fratello.

– Tu e Kamui-chan nella stessa casa? Come tenere due galli nello stesso pollaio, Seishiro-san.

– E allora bisogna fare delle scelte, Subaru-kun.

– Non sono mai stato tanto capace di farne.

Seishiro non disse che ne era più che certo, ma si limitò ad un neutrale – Perché?

– Perché quando si sceglie si perde sempre qualcosa.

Yuuko-san non avrebbe saputo dirlo meglio, pensò il Cacciatore; ma, nel caso di Subaru, le “perdite” erano inscindibilmente legate alle persone, a differenza sua – Dobbiamo farne tutti, volenti o nolenti – rispose, quasi più a se stesso che a lui.

– Io l’ho fatta – rispose il vampiro, guardando il fuoco – In un certo senso, l’ho fatta da molto tempo, da quando ci siamo rivisti e tu mi hai portato via da mio fratello.

Eccola lì, la risposta, pensò: sgradevole come un bicchiere che si crepa, tagliente come i cocci.

– Subaru-kun… – che c’era da aggiungere?

– Io e Kamui-chan non possiamo rimanere insieme – sussurrò – Perché finisce sempre che ci chiudiamo e non viviamo davvero; finisce sempre che non andiamo da nessuna parte e io… – Subaru sollevò lo sguardo su di lui e Seishiro non riuscì neppure a pensare all’eventualità di vedersi preferire quel gatto isterico, di perdere tutto; di colpo, persino la smorta quotidianità in quel mondo squallido gli parve desiderabile – Io voglio stare con te.

Di colpo, al Cacciatore mancò il fiato: rimase a guardare quel volto deciso e un po’ sofferente che sembrava chiedere conferma, o forse soltanto una carezza di assenso; era una risposta che aveva sperato, ma che non si era aspettato di sentire: non aveva immaginato come sarebbe stato, che voce avrebbe avuto il vampiro, che espressione gli avrebbe rivolto. Oppure, più semplicemente e vigliaccamente, si era costretto a non figurarsi una scena che avrebbe potuto tranquillamente non verificarsi mai.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli un’infinità di cose, in quel momento di assoluto e meraviglioso vuoto mentale, come se la felicità che non si era aspettato davvero di ottenere avesse spazzato via tutto, ma trovò le labbra di Subaru così belle e così malinconiche, alla luce rossastra del fuoco, che preferì baciarlo e lasciare che la testa rimanesse vuota, meravigliosamente e accecantemente piena di gioia.


	48. L'ultima notte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 48. Caffè](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

– Finito?

L’alta figura di Fuma era uscita dal buio del loro sedicente salotto, leggermente curva, quasi stanca – Più o meno.

– Sai già dove ti spedirà la Strega?

– Tu hai già lavorato per lei, niisan – rispose il ragazzo, sedendosi – E sai che è meglio, per la propria incolumità mentale, non sapere  _prima_  in quale landa perigliosa ti sbatterà di lì a poco!

Seishiro scoppiò a ridere – L’ho quasi dimenticato, sai?

Fuma lo guardò soprappensiero: no, non ce lo vedeva proprio, suo fratello, chiuso in quella catapecchia senza neanche la corrente elettrica – Non ti manca?

Il maggiore lo guardò sorridendo – Caffè?

 

~*~

 

– Sono incredulo di tanta magnanimità – commentò Fuma, sorseggiando il caffè dalla sua tazza.

– Sei il mio unico fratello e me l’hai regalato tu – rispose Seishiro, a mo’ di spiegazione; gli era mancato da morire quel sapore amaro.

– Che pensi di fare?

Lo sguardo che il fratello sollevò su di lui mozzò per un istante il sorriso a Fuma – Dimmelo tu, Fu-chan.

– Non ti ci vedo qui dentro.

– Anche Subaru-kun ha detto che è star qui io e Kamui è come tenere due gatti in un pollaio.

– No, non parlavo di loro. Parlavo di te.

Seishiro lo guardò come a dire che aveva capito benissimo.

– Subaru-san mi sembra il tipo capace di seguirti dappertutto.

– Mi dispiace di non poter dire lo stesso del tuo gatto, Fu-chan.

Il ragazzo rise, un po’ amareggiato – I gatti non si addomesticano, avevi ragione tu.

– Lo so bene – commentò Seishiro – Perché, a modo mio, sono un gatto anch’io.

– Per questo ti dico che non ti ci vedo qui dentro.

L’altro cacciatore finì il suo caffè e gli accarezzò i capelli, per la prima volta da quando l’aveva lasciato bambino – Vai a dormire, Fu-chan. Va’ a capire dove ti spedirà quella donna disgraziata, domani, meglio se parti riposato.

 – Niisan?

Seishiro si fermò sulla soglia, nella flebile luce del camino che si spegneva – Sì?

Una volta, da bambino, avrebbe voluto chiedergli  _Non andare_ : adesso, invece, voleva solo pregarlo di non rimanere; ma adesso, come allora, sapeva che suo fratello non gli avrebbe dato ascolto: avrebbe fatto esattamente quel che voleva, esattamente come e quando voleva. Non c’era da preoccuparsi – Buonanotte.

Il maggiore gli sorrise: forse aveva capito, forse no – Buonanotte.


	49. L'ultimo addio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 13. Sole](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

– Sicuro di aver preso tutto?

– Sì.

– Anche le cose che avevi lasciato fuori ieri sera?

– Sì.

– Anche i dolci che ti ho preparato?

– Sì-ì.

– Anche…

– La cosa straordinaria di te, niisan, è che non sei mai cambiato: mi fai le stesse domande da quando sono nato! Mica sto andando in gita con la scuola!

– Sai qual è la cosa straordinaria di te, Fu-chan? Che non sei mai cambiato: fai le stesse cazzate da quando sei nato ed è per questo che devo costantemente preoccuparmi per te.

– Menti! – tuonò Fuma, sulla soglia della casa – Ti sei preoccupato così tanto che mi hai lasciato solo al mio destino!

– Oh, infatti, guarda come sei venuto su rachitico e malaticcio – sghignazzò Seishiro.

Il ragazzo rise – Allora addio, niisan.

– A presto, Fu-chan.

– Addio, Fuma-san – salutò Subaru, divertito da quel battibecco, invidiando quasi un rapporto così libero tra i due Cacciatori – Spero di rivederti presto.

– Grazie, Subaru-san.

Seishiro osservò l’ultimo saluto: lo sciocco ragazzino teneva la testa bassa e quasi sperò che suo fratello se lo portasse via di peso; continuò a guardarlo, a guardare quel “gatto isterico” che, in parte, gli somigliava, domandandosi cosa ne sarebbe stato di loro.

L’aria vibrò del potere di Yuuko, stringendosi attorno al corpo di Fuma: era ora. Quella sensazione, che conosceva e aveva sperimentato tante volte, stava portando via suo fratello verso ciò che lui stesso aveva sempre amato e che non gli apparteneva più da un tempo che gli sembrava assurdamente lungo.

E, in un lampo, Kamui scattò via dal fianco del suo gemello, gettandosi verso il Cacciatore sul punto di sparire – Azzardati a fare del male a mio fratello e ti ammazzo sul serio! – gli urlò, come “tenero” addio.

Seishiro si strinse nelle spalle e li guardò sparire: sentì Subaru stringersi a lui, come a cercare conforto per una scelta che era stata, in un certo senso, anche sua;  _quando si sceglie, si perde sempre qualcosa_. Per un attimo si chiese se aver scelto quel ragazzo significasse perdere la possibilità di essere se stesso e, per la prima volta, si rese conto che la vita è fatta di scelte, ma non sempre c’è una sola opzione possibile.

O desiderabile.


	50. La lunga strada verso casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Mezza Tabella Maledetta, 50. Strada](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/mezzabdttrcseishiro.html)

Non avevano parlato più, per ore; anzi, si erano a stento guardati negli occhi, e il silenzio gravava tra quelle mura scalcinate come nebbia.  
Cosa c’era da dire? Seishiro era entrato nella stanza che aveva condiviso con Fuma e aveva guardato il caos che suo fratello aveva lasciato in giro, accorgendosi solo in quel momento, per la prima volta, che non aveva mai guardato ciò che rimaneva alle sue spalle, quando partiva: lui guardava sempre avanti, ed era sempre il solo a partire, e non si era mai domandato cosa provasse chi rimaneva.  
Adesso lo sapeva, e l’amarezza gli stava avvelenando il respiro.  
– Seishiro-san?  
Subaru era in piedi sulla soglia, stretto nel suo mantello: gli sorrise – Cosa, Subaru-kun?  
– Volevi partire con Fuma-san?  
Ecco, questa perspicacia non l’aveva immaginata, anche perché lui stesso non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di ammettere davvero che, forse, forsissimo, abbandonare il suo sogno per quel ragazzo non era stata la mossa più furba della sua vita, eppure non la rimpiangeva: se ne stava là, in bilico tra le sue due vite e i suoi due modi di essere e, per la prima volta, vacillava nel dubbio.  
_Quando si sceglie, si perde sempre qualcosa_ : quella era la prima volta che, sulle due braccia della bilancia, c’erano due cose con lo stesso peso; e questo era assurdo, perché mai, nella sua vita, aveva desiderato qualcosa più dell’essere un Cacciatore.  
Quello non era un lavoro, era  _lui_.  
E aveva sacrificato la sua casa, per esso, perché aveva capito che non era sufficiente, che una casa per lui, in un certo senso, non c’era.  
– Volevi liberarti di me, Subaru-kun? – chiese, fingendo un tono offeso: ma stavolta la voce lo tradì e la falsità delle sue parole fu così evidente che lo infastidì.  
Il ragazzo gli si avvicinò, sfiorandogli il viso con le dita – Non è un problema, Seishiro-san. Ognuno è felice a modo suo: a me basta stare con te, per stare bene, ma se a te serve altro… andiamo.  
– Andiamo?  
Subaru sorrise, con le guance rosse e gli occhi appena umidi – Andiamo.  
_Andiamo_ : strano che a dirlo fosse stato Subaru, strano che non l’avesse capito lui, da solo. E strano che quel plurale gli suonasse così piacevole, come se avesse aspettato da un pezzo di essere pronunciato; e allora si ricordò di quel  _perché?_  rimasto in sospeso per mesi e capì che la risposta c’era già, era lì, in quel plurale. E non perché lui avesse mai avuto bisogno, nella sua vita, di una compagnia, di qualcuno: era solo perché Subaru era l’altro capo del filo rosso.  
Tutto lì.  
Lui che aveva lasciato casa sua e che aveva girato mondi e universi, solo, libero, perché non tollerava di essere legato a delle mura, a delle abitudini, aveva impiegato mesi a capirlo; sfiorò il viso di Subaru e sorrise.  
Era lì.  
Viaggiare comporta un peso gravoso: si tratta di toccare luoghi, esperienze, e poi lasciarle andare per continuare la propria strada; ma non si può andare avanti, se non si ha un punto di partenza e se, per assurdo, non si ha un luogo in cui tornare. Ogni Cacciatore si spostava continuamente, nel corso della sua vita, cercando inconsciamente la strada per la sua casa: chi si fermava lo faceva perché non riusciva nel suo intento, e finiva per perdersi e fallire la sua stessa impresa.  
La sua strada verso casa l’aveva trovata, capì: era adesso che il viaggio iniziava davvero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un anno, mese più, mese meno; un anno per finire una cosa che non avrei mai pensato di poter portare a termine e che invece, per quasi tutto il tempo liscia come la seta, mi è scivolata davanti e si è lasciata scrivere.  
> Non so cosa penserà chi è approdato a questo finale, avendo la pazienza di seguirmi per tutti questi mesi: spero ci sia un po' di quel che ho provato io; scrivere questa fanfic è stato bellissimo: di rado ho avuto un'ispirazione che mi rendesse le cose tanto facili da esprimere e di rado ho messo tanto di me in una storia, perché questa vicenda è capitata in un periodo della mia vita in cui avevo bisogno di ricordarmi che il mondo non finisce insieme ad un'esperienza, per quanto bella possa esser stata; come quando termina un viaggio si torna a casa, si disfano le valige, si passa un bel pezzo a litigare con la roba da lavare, riordinare, riporre, le foto da sviluppare e gli oggetti preziosi da conservare, ma poi... poi ci si prepara a ripartire. Perché si può andare ovunque, basta non perdere la strada che porta verso casa.  
> Tornando alla scarsa serietà che mi è propria: gestire Subaru è stata una tragedia XD Come ho ripetuto tutte le volte che mi incagliavo e iniziavo a disperarmi "Finché eravamo solo io e Seishiro andava tutto bene!", ma alla fine anche quel benedetto coniglio ha trovato la sua strada.  
> Insomma... che altro aggiungere? Grazie a chi mi ha seguita per tutto questo tempo, per chi mi ha corretta laddove serviva e chi mi ha consolata e assistita, chi mi ha fatta ridere e chi mi ha recensita, grazie infinite a tutti. E grazie soprattutto a Chu, a cui dedico tutto questo delirio di ben cinquanta (micro) capitoli, perché se lei non avesse iniziato a scrivere di Kamui, mai sarei arrivata a questo momento.  
> Buon compleanno, Tesso' <3


End file.
